Regrettale: An Undertale Fanfic
by Electric Flame
Summary: SPOILERS! Five years after the Barrier was broken, Frisk has regrets over not saving a certain someone she loves deep down. FRISK IS A GIRL IN THIS! FriskxAsriel (Friskriel) SansxToriel (Soriel) Rated T for occasional violence and serious subjects like death and depression. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Resurrection**

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, but one kid was having a bad time. She'd never done anything wrong, she was a pacifist. The only thing stopping them from being happy was their mind. She was haunted by a certain someone that she had failed to save, even though it had been five years since they had seen them.

"Frisk, why didn't you save me?" Asriel asked. "Was it too much to ask? You saved everyone else." Asriel's face was slowly melting. "Save me, Frisk! Why won't you save me?"

Asriel grabbed Frisk by the shoulders, shaking them back and forth, while screaming, "Save me, Frisk! Save me!" repeatedly.

Frisk began to cry and scream in fear and guilt, "Stop it Asriel I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Somebody please! Help me!"

 _But nobody came._

She just wanted to be home again. She wanted to save Asriel, but she didn't know how. She just wanted to be home…..and then, she was. She was crying and screaming still, "Help me! Please somebody!"

Being the natural mother that she was, Toriel rushed into the room to see a crying Frisk already being comforted by Sans.

"hey kiddo, quit that cryin', we're here for you. Nothing's gonna hurt ya!" Sans consoled, "look kid, Tori's here alright? Papyrus is here. Undyne is here. Alphys is here. Asgore is here. _i'm_ here. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

But Frisk wouldn't stop crying. She kept muttering while choking over tears, "Why couldn't I save him?"

Toriel tried to take over the situation. "My child, you saved everybody! Everyone is fine! We are all here thanks to you!"

But Frisk wouldn't listen. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry Asriel, I'm sorry"

Toriel's eyes widened at the mention of that name. "M-my child, where did you hear that name?"

At that moment, Frisk realized that she hadn't told anyone about Flowey's true identity. Only Alphys knew. "It's nothing. I have to go back to Mt. Ebbot. I'll be back"

"Not without me ya ain't!" Undyne shouted.

"OR ME!" Papyrus offered.

"I will accompany you as well, my child." Toriel added.

"No," Frisk declared sternly, "I have to do this alone. No 'buts', I just…I have to do this alone!" Frisk was as determined as they were when they had fought Asriel.

"But, my child, it is dangerous." Toriel argued concernedly.

"don't you guys worry," Sans assured them, "i'll keep an eye socket out for them."

And so it was settled. Sans would accompany Frisk to Mt. Ebbot. Unbeknownst to everyone else, though, he was going to let Frisk do what they needed to do alone. He would just secretly watch them with his special eye.

"alright kiddo, let's get going."

The two of them set off towards where the exit to Mt. Ebbot was. Frisk told Sans that when they got to the entrance to the Ruins, to just wait for her there.

Eventually, they made it to the Ruins, and Sans waited by the entrance while drinking some ketchup.

"good luck, kiddo."

Frisk made her way to where they had started their journey, the bed of flowers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Have you come to gloat?" Flowey asked demonically. "If so, you should know that I have planned my revenge against you for quite a while now, and I can kill you whenever I want to."

Frisk nodded her head in understanding.

"If you know this, then why come? Did you think you would find HIM? Hahahahahaha! You IDIOT! You know that he turned back into me a long time ago."

Again, Frisk nodded their head.

"Now you have piqued my interest. Why _would_ you come back here?"

Frisk held out their SOUL to Flowey. "Take it," they explained, "so that you can feel again.

Now Flowey was honestly touched. Frisk had come this far to save them? To give him he SOUL? No, he couldn't accept. Frisk would die. Even if he did want to feel again, he knew he would just feel dread and guilt. He knew that when he felt, deep down, he really liked Frisk.

"No Frisk, I can't accept."

At that point, Frisk did something so determined and reckless, that even Flowey was shocked. She ripped a piece of her SOUL off and forced Flowey to take it. Then, in a blinding light, Flowey transformed into Asriel, but at what expense?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going Unanswered**

 _Warning! There are depictions of injuries and blood in this chapter! Some mild language, too! Important announcement at the end!_

"F-Frisk," Asriel started, "why would y-" He was cut-off by a sight he would never forget.

Frisk was dying. Blood was pouring out from where she pulled her SOUL out of. It was a horrible sight. Frisk was completely limp

"No, no, no, no! Help!" Asriel screamed.

Luckily Sans was close enough for him to hear Asriel's screams, and he teleported to his location.

"what's all the commotion abou-" Sans was cut-off by the gruesome sight. "oh god. oh god. oh god. i turn away for one minute and this happens! what the hell?" Sans turned to Asriel, his left eye glowing blue. "did you do this?"

"N-no! I'll explain later! We need to get her help first! Her SOUL is over there we need to-"

"i don't care what you have to say, grab her SOUL, i know what to do, come with me."

Asriel agreed. Sans scooped up Frisk into his arms, grabbed Asriel's free hand, and teleported them to Frisk's room.

"you stay here, i'll be right back." Sans then rushed out of the room with Frisk in his arms and her SOUL hovering above her, screaming, "Tori! help! it's Frisk!"

"What is it Sa-" Toriel was so shocked by the sight that she almost fainted. "Oh my God! Frisk! Quickly Sans, go get the others, a bucket of warm water, and some towels! Quickly!"

Sans then teleported to get everything and was back before you could say, "Throw me a _bone_!"

"What the hell?" Undyne started. Then she realized what was happening. "Oh my God! Kid! Wake up kid!"

Papyrus started to cry, "FRISK! OH NO WAKE UP! I PROMISE THAT I'LL MAKE YOU SOME OF MY SUPER SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!"

"everyone shut up! give them some space! let Tori do what she needs to do!" Sans was yelling at the top of his…lungs? How do skeletons talk? Anyways, back to the task on hand.

"Thank you Sans," Toriel began, "Alphys, come here and help me put Frisk's SOUL back in!"

"O-okay. I actually c-created a p-process for this b-but it's only e-experimental." She announced.

"Just do it Alphys, it's the only chance we have." Toriel demanded sternly.

Alphys then put on a pair of gloves and then began to carefully, but quickly, put the mostly-complete SOUL back into the heart shaped hole in Frisk's chest.

"A-alright, that sh-should d-do it!" She declared.

Toriel then began to heal Frisk's wound. She had lost a lot of blood. Toriel decided that Frisk would make a full recovery, despite this, and went on to gently lay Frisk down on the couch and sit down in her rocking chair. She then proceeded to pass-out from exhaustion and stress.

Undyne was comforting Papyrus now. "Ya hear that Pap? Frisk's gonna be alright! Okay? You can stop crying now."

"R-REALLY? WOWIE! I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE MY SUPER SPECIAL SPAGHETTI AFTER ALL! YIPEE!"

"sure thing bro, but we should wait until Frisk wakes up, until then, i have some more pressing matters to attend to."

Sans teleported into Frisk's room, where Asriel was waiting nervously.

"Is she-?" Asriel started, but he started to choke on his own tears at the thought.

"she'll be fine, but before you ask any more questions, i have a few of my own, like what happened? and how are you alive Prince Asriel?"

Asriel was somewhat surprised by the fact that Sans knew who he was, but realized that Sans had probably learned about him from another timeline.

"Okay, so what happened was I was in the Ruins as the soulless monster, Flowey. Then, all of a sudden, Frisk showed up. Then, Frisk offered me their SOUL, but I refused because…" Asriel started to blush lightly, "because deep down I know I really like Frisk, and I know that I would be unhappy without her. This didn't stop her though, as you can see. She decided to take a piece of her SOUL, rip it off, and give it to me. As for why, I have no idea."

"i can see you aren't lying. strange, though, this isn't like her. she was having a nightmare about you before she decided to rush to you. we'll have to ask her why once she wakes up. i think that will happen within the next half-hour or so, but until then, let's go introduce you to the others."

"No," Asriel stated sternly.

"why not?" Sans replied.

"Just….just…let's wait until Frisk wakes up, I'm sure that she'll want to see everyone's reactions when they find out that I'm alive."

"fine by me, but let me tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise not to tell," Asriel replied.

"okay, since you told me who you like, let me tell you who I like."

Asriel was curious now, "Who? I'm curious."

"you might hate me for this, but….your mom, Tori, that is."

Asriel was shocked, but not in a bad way. He had always respected Sans, maybe it was the fact that he was always kind to people, or maybe since he was so strong and would stand up for others, but he knew that he would get along well with his mom, and that was good enough for him.

"That's alright with me!" Asriel replied cheerfully.

"if you're okay with it then i'm gonna try my best to impress her."

"Okay, but do it subtly, she is very observant."

"Got it, 'be subtle.'"

"She's awake!" Undyne roared.

"okay, ya ready Asriel? time to go!"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"then let's go."

They stepped out of Frisk's room, and into the living room.

"sup guys," Sans started, "Frisk and i have someone for you to meet."

Asriel stepped out from behind Sans, smiled shyly, waved, and said nervously, "H-howdy everybody, my name's A-" He was cut-off by a huge hug by Toriel.

"My son," Toriel started, tears running down her face, "Is that really you?"

"Y-yeah mom, it's me alright, I'm _As-riel_ as it gets."

Sans burst out laughing, "pffffhahahahaha! he's certainly got your sense of humor Tori!"

Toriel began to cry even more, half out of happiness, half because she was proud of her son for making that joke. "My son, you really know how to make your mother proud, but how is this possible?" Toriel had finally gotten to the point where she had to ask that unavoidable question, "I-I thought you were….d-dead." She choked on her tears at the last part.

"It was Frisk!" Asriel replied, tears still in his eyes, "Frisk saved me!"

Toriel looked over at the still dazed sixteen-year-old, and thanked them.

"It was no problem, really," Frisk replied weakly.

"No problem!?" Asriel yelled. "You almost died! Why would you risk your life for me? I'm just one person!"

Frisk just shrugged and asked when dinner was.

That's when Papyrus perked up, "I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!"

 _Important Announcement! Okay so I probably won't be able to post a new chapter for a few days due to some family matters. I won't go into detail but I will say that someone is recovering in the hospital. Hopefully I can start posting again this upcoming Friday or Saturday. That's why I made this chapter so long compared to the other one. Hopefully I can make future ones just about as long. See ya later!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Matchmakers**

 _I had some free time and access to a computer and the internet,_ _so I decided to write another chapter. I'll probably upload another one tomorrow or the day after._

Papyrus was still cooking when Asgore arrived from his house, seeing as Toriel didn't want him living with them.

"H-hey guys! What's up?" Asgore asked nervously, being confused as to why Toriel wasn't giving me her 'death stare.'

"We have someone for you to meet," Undyne replied excitedly,"Hurry up and follow me!"

Sans, Asgore, Toriel, and Alphys followed Undyne, Asgore observing everything cautiously but sneakily as he was unsure if this was some prank to get him back for what he did while he was king of the monsters. Undyne lead the group to Frisk's room and opened the door.

They all walked in, Asgore filing in last, barely squeezing through the door frame with his large, muscular build.

"Okay, you two can come out now!" Toriel shouted.

"You ready Azzy?" Frisk whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He whispered back, blushing so slightly that it could barely be noticed.

The two walked out of the walk-in closet, and Agore dropped to his knees at what he saw, tears streaming down his face and into his beard, and a huge smile across his face.

"M-my son! Is that you?!" He nearly shouted, tears falling faster.

"Y-yeah dad. I'm As-riel as it gets!" He replied, hugging his father.

Even though he had just used the same joke twenty minutes ago, everyone burst out laughing, including Asgore, while Papyrus could be heard yelling from the kitchen, "AAAAAGGHHHHHH! WHY MUST YOU TEACH YOUR CHILD HOW TO MAKE PUNS?!"

They all started laughing even harder after that, even Papyrus let out a few 'NYEH HEH HEH's' from the kitchen.

"You look so different! It looks like you've grown in the past few years! You look to be about Frisk's age!" Asgore remarked.

Asriel had never really gotten a good look at himself, seeing as there were only mirrors in the bathrooms and the master bedroom, which was Toriel's room. Luckily, Alphys had a mirror handy just incase she needed to use one for some reason.

"Y-yeah! You d-do Asriel! T-take a l-look!" Alphys said.

Asriel took a look at himself. He was shocked when he saw two half-grown horns protruding from his head. "Holy cow I have!" He nearly shouted. he hadn't noticed until now, but he had also grown. If he stood up straight, he reached Asgore's shoulder! "I look like an im _pasta_! Everyone laughed at that one, even Papyrus.

The moment may not have been as touching as before, seeing as there was more humor involved than anything else, but it was still one that would never be forgotten. Fifteen minutes passed, and everyone got settled down.

"i just remembered that i have something to do!" Sans announced,"i'll be right back!"

"Sans wait!" Frisk shouted. Sans turned around and stopped. "Where are you going?"

"nowhere important, oh yeah, that reminds me, Asgore, can I ask you somethin'? in private, preferably."

"Sure thing, Sans!" He replied.

Sans and Asgore walked outside to beside the tree that held a treehouse that Undyne, Frisk, and Papyrus had made, surprisingly, it went very well, and the treehouse didn't fall apart and was actually very comfy inside. Sans and Asgore began to talk in hushed tones while a light breeze started.

"i want to ask you if it would be okay if i started a relationship with Tori," Sans asked quietly and nervously, not wanting to upset the big guy.

Asgore was taken back by this, took a moment to think about this in awkward silence in the darkening evening, and made his decision.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Asgore replied.

Sans was shocked,"r-really?" he asked.

"Yes!" Asgore nearly shouted, now whispering,"You two would be perfect for each other."

"wow! thanks man!" Sans replied gratefully,"I still have to ask Frisk, but i figured that i would ask you first, seeing as you're her ex and all. by the way, what kinds of flowers does she like?"

"Tulips," Asgore replied quickly,"because she says, 'tulips are better than one!'"

"thanks again Asgore," Sans repeated. "i'm gonna go ask Frisk since i already asked Asriel."

The two of them walked inside.

"hey Frisk," Sans started,"i need to ask you somethin' too."

Sans and Frisk walked outside and held pretty much the same conversation as before.

"Well," Frisk started,"since you told me your secret, I guess I have to tell you mine."

"hmm?" Sans was curious now.

"I..um," Frisk started, beginning to blush lightly, "I-I like Asriel."

"you really didn't have to tell me that kiddo."

"O-oh," Frisk stuttered.

"that's alright, i'll keep it a secret," Sans assured Frisk, winking. "welp, i'm gonna go get Tori some flowers and confess to her, i'll be back in two minutes, you go back inside. bye!" Little did Frisk know, Sans knew some

After exactly two minutes had passed, Sans walked through the door, holding a bouquet of roses and tulips.

"T-Tori….," he started nervously.

"Yes Sans?" Toriel asked with her back turned to him, not realizing what he was holding.

"W-will….will you go out with me.," he stammered, a light shade of blue creeping across his cheekbones.

Toriel turned around, stunned, but not in a bad way…..

"because….after all…..," he started, sweating now.

" _Tulips_ are better than one!" Toriel finished, picking up Sans, wrapping him into a tight hug, and kissing him on the cheek."Yes Sans! I will! I will!"

Sans was blushing deeply now, a little uncomfortable, but it was almost enjoyable.

"s-so you wanna g-go out t-tomorrow night?" Sans asked, still a little shaken up.

"Sure! If that's okay with the kids! We can go to that new MTT Grill and Pub that Mettaton and Grillby set up!" Toriel replied excitedly.

"We're okay with it!" Asriel and Frisk yelled in unison.

"Okay then! It's settled we go out tomorrow!" Toriel declared. "Papyrus, Undyne, could you two watch the kids while we're away tomorrow.

"Sure thing!" Undyne shouted excitedly.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! WE CAN MAKE ALL SORTS OF PUZZLES!" Papyrus agreed. "DINNER IS DONE NOW, TOO!

Papyrus's cooking had improved greatly over the past five years. He had being learning how to cook with Toriel, and he had even had a year and a half of intense training with Gordon Ramsay. He was almost as intense as Undyne! Papyrus pulled out two lasagnas out of the oven, one with meat, one without. He had also made a large batch of his world-famous spaghetti, two loaves of garlic bread, and a large batch of ketchup just for Sans, it was Grillby's recipe.

Everyone chowed down, even Alphys. Everyone was commenting on how good the food was, and Papyrus took pride from it, even if they were his friends and family, who would sometimes exaggerate how good he was at things.

After dinner, Toriel made a few butterscotch-cinnamon pies to celebrate everything that had happened that day, and everybody ate a slice. After that, Asgore left, stating that he had work to do. While everyone chatted, Sans rounded up Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne into his room, and started plotting.

"hey guys, i have some scandalous info that you all might wanna hear!" he whispered.

"What is it Sans!?" Undyne asked excitedly, but quietly.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" Alphys added.

"Now I am curious, too," Toriel chimed in.

"Asriel and Frisk like each other, but they don't know about the other's feelings!"

"Oh my God Sans! You're a genius! I don't know how you got this info, but I say we get those two lovebirds together!" Undyne replied.

"I agree!" Alphys said.

"So do I!" Toriel stated. "I may be a loving mother, but I can still embarrass my children. They may be siblings, but not by blood, therefore, I can say that I am completely fine with it!"

"so it's agreed, we start trying to get them together starting the day after tomorrow!" Sans announced.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

They all walked out of the room, but as soon as they did…

 _CRASH!_

"What was that?" Toriel pondered. "I hope nobody go-"

"Asriel! Asriel! Wake up! Help!" shouted Frisk at the top of her lungs."Azzy," she murmured, sobbing,"please, get up. Please."

"What's happening in here!?" Undyne shouted. "Oh no."

Toriel walked in but instantly fainted at the sight. Asriel was on the floor, completely limp, and barely breathing. Blood poured out from a small cut on his foot where the plate he dropped had cut him after it shattered and he passed out..

"What the HELL happened Frisk?!" Undyne shouted, louder than ever.

"I-I'm not e-entirely sure m-myself," Frisk stammered, tears pouring down her face. "W-we were w-washing th-the dishes, him drying a-and me washing, when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he just randomly collapsed."

Little did anyone know, Asriel was dealing with a lot of inner-turmoil.

 _Well that got really dark at the end! See you guys next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Inner Turmoil, Depression, and Reunion**

 _Serious subjects in this chapter! Self harm warning! Don't read if you are disturbed by depression or self harm! If you have depression or thoughts of suicide, get help right away!_

Asriel was in a black room when he saw him standing there. It was himself. Not himself as in Asriel, but himself as in Flowey. Asriel was paralyzed, he couldn't move.

"You know what you did," Flowey started, "you're a monster!" Flowey put on his "evil face."

Asriel couldn't even reply. He wasn't able to move his mouth. He felt like he was suffocating, but deep down, he knew that this had to be the truth.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You know I'm right, don'tcha'?" Flowey mocked,"You just want to be with them so you won't have to suffer, but what, or who are you willing to risk?" Flowey brought forward Frisk, wrapped in thorny vines, bleeding from multiple puncture wounds. "You did this many times remember?"

Asriel wanted to deny Flowey, stating that he was different now that he had a SOUL,, but he knew that Flowey was right.

"Hahahahhahaha! I know you like Frisk, now, I'm going to make you watch all of the people you love die over and over again! They'll DIE and DIE and DIE! Hahahahahahaha!" Flowey pulled the vines tighter around Frisk, and Asriel watched as the thing he most dreaded happened. He saw Frisk die. This happened over and over as Asriel could only watch and cry, feeling horrible.

Eventually, Flowey grew tired of this, and he changed Frisk out for Toriel. Then, Flowey killed Toriel over and over again. Asriel must've seen his mother turn to dust one hundred times. This process repeated with all of his friends and family until Flowey grew even more bored and decided to torture Asriel in the worst way possible.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Flowey asked rhetorically.

Asriel knew he didn't have a choice, so he didn't even try to struggle, he couldn't move anyways.

"I call this one: 'Asriel! At the Crime Scene!'" Flowey declared sinisterly. "Let's start! What's all about to happen could happen at any moment when you are alive. I could take control any moment and do this."

What happened next was so horrible that Asriel would be scarred for the rest of his life.

 _Meanwhile…_

Frisk was in horrible shape. Her was all over the place. She was shaking and quivering uncontrollably. She was crying like there was no tomorrow, only saying, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She was sitting at Asriel's bedside along with everyone else, while holding his hand. She wouldn't stop blaming herself.

Asriel's foot was wrapped in a bandage, seeing as Toriel was still passed out. The cut was worse than they thought, and the glass had actually cut pretty deep over the small area on his foot.

"hey kiddo," Sans started, "don't beat yourself up about it."

"No no no no no," Frisk started, "I should've been paying more attention. I should've been more careful! He said he had a headache, but he said it was nothing." Frisk was shaking more now.

"FRISK, AS YOUR GREAT FRIEND, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT WE ARE ALL RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED, AND WE ALL SHOULD'VE BEEN PAYING MORE ATTENTION!" Papyrus added.

"O-okay, so I-I've r-run some diagnostics, and it s-seems th-that Asriel is ph-physically f-fine. He s-seems to be e-experiencing some sort of e-emotional d-distress." Alphys stammered. "He's probably not going to wake up until tomorrow morning, though."

Everyone accepted this, except for Frisk. The group decided not to call Asgore because they didn't want to worry him. Eventually, Everybody went to their rooms, and slept, except for Frisk, again, who was already in her room, but decided not to sleep until Asriel woke up.

Eventually, at exactly 9:36 A.M. the next morning, Asriel woke up. He didn't say anything. He just cried and sobbed the whole time he woke up. Not even Frisk's smile or Toriel's pie could cheer him up. Eventually, he said that he needed to use the bathroom. Little did anyone know, Asriel was about to do the unthinkable.

While in the bathroom, Asriel locked to door, and he snuck out the window.

"I'll make sure that I can never hurt anyone again," he muttered.

Twenty minutes passed, and Undyne came to check on Asriel, who had been in the bathroom for a while.

"Hey punk! You doing alright in there?" She asked.

There was no response.

She tried again, knocking, "You alright Asriel?"

Still no response.

She tried one more time, shouting, "Hey! If you don't answer me I'm going come in there!"

Again, no response.

"I'm coming in!" she shouted. It was locked. "Huh? Locked? Uh oh." Undyne kicked the door open, breaking the lock in the process, how she didn't rip the door off the hinges I have no idea.

Asriel was missing.

"Guys! Come here!" Undyne yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone came running to where the missing child had been, shocked at what happened.

"I-I just don't understand. Why is my poor, innocent Asriel acting so strangely?" Toriel asked, face in her hands crying.

Once again, Frisk was hit the hardest by this. Still shaken up from earlier, she collapsed onto her knees, sobbing. The poor child was in so much emotional pain. Twice, in one day, she'd lost the guy she loved, this time, possibly, for good. This time was different, though. Frisk was determined to save him once again.

Frisk rushed out the window, determined to find Asriel.

"Frisk wait!" Toriel shouted.

"I'll be back before dinner!" Frisk shouted back, still running, a gleam in her eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

Asriel was sitting inside of Toriel's old home in the Ruins, looking for anything to hurt himself with. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else again.

"Mom never did like knives," He murmured.

After searching for a knife to end it all with, he decided to just hit his head on the wall until he passed out or started to bleed.

Eventually, he succeeded with making himself bleed, then, he looked for something sharp. After about three hours of searching, he gave up. Then, he remembered.

"My old room!" He whispered.

He rushed to his old home in the capital of the now abandoned Underground. There, he proceeded into his old room, where he found one rusty dagger. Just as Frisk walked in on him.

"I finally found you!" Frisk shouted, throwing herself into his arms. "Azzy, I was so worried…" She was crying now

For a moment, Asriel let the pain melt away, but that all changed when he reminded himself of what he came here to do.

Asriel pushed Frisk back, put the knife up to his throat, and yelled, "Stay back! I-I'm dangerous! Flowey could take over at any moment!"

"A-Azzy," Frisk started, "put the knife down, y-you don't want to do this." She didn't admit it, but Frisk was terrified.

"Yes, I do!" He yelled in reply, "I-I don't want to hurt anyone else! I'm a threat to you all, just let me do this!"

"Azzy…" Frisk was crying more than before now. "...you'll be hurting even more people if you this"

"At least I won't kill anyone!" Asriel yelled.

"Asriel, you aren't going to kill anyone. You just had a bad dream, didn't you? Tell me what it was about."

"Why does it matter? I'm going to kill someone if I stay alive! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! E-especially if I killed you." He muttered that last bit.

"What was that?" Frisk asked.

"I said I wouldn't be able to live with myself, especially if I killed you!" Asriel screamed.

"What happened Azzy? You were so upbeat about everything. What happened? Why are you doing this?"

"Fine," Asriel sighed, "I guess you have a right to know. When I passed out, I had a dream. It felt realer than reality. "Asriel told Frisk about his dream. "And, the worst part is...he made me kill you over and over again. I couldn't control my own body. He forced me to pick up a knife and kill you, over and over and over again." Asriel was crying now, shaking uncontrollably. "He made me kill you, the girl I love, not just like a sister, like, I _love_ you." Asriel started to lose a grip on his knife

Frisk was shocked by this, "Azzy," she started softly, "I-I love you too." She then rushed at Asriel, moving so fast that he couldn't react, grabbed the knife from him, threw it across the room, and hugged him, crying, and saying, "I love you," over and over again.

Asriel was awestruck. He dreamed of a scenario like this, Frisk professing her love for him and hugging him, but he never thought it would actually happen, especially at a time like this. It was then that all of the pain went away. Asriel had been saved again. Asriel realized that he had just been standing there awkwardly while a crying Frisk hugged him, so he returned the hug and chose to comfort Frisk back.

"It's alright Frisk, I'm not gonna kill myself anymore, see? It's fine! S-stop crying Frisk, please," Asriel stammered.

Frisk sniffled, "I-I'm crying tears of joy now."

Frisk and Asriel stayed like that for hours, comforting each other.

Eventually, Frisk fell asleep, her head in Asriel's lap.

It was 5:45, almost time for dinner.

"H-hey, Frisk wake up! It's time to go!" Asriel said, starting to blush. "Come on Frisk, this isn't funny! It's time to go!" He said that a bit louder. He tried to shake Frisk awake, but to no avail. He decided that he would just have to carry her home, so he gently scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and started home, careful not to wake her up.

It was 5:58 when Asriel and Frisk got home, just in time for dinner.

"Oh my God, you're home! What happened? Why did you run off like that? If you do that again I swear that I'll-" Toriel started but was interrupted by the sight of Asriel holding a sleeping Frisk. "Oh," she whispered.

"so you two are back, huh?" Sans started, "oh, i see, i'll leave you two lovebirds on your own then!"

Asriel was starting to blush even heavier now.

"Asriel, my child," Toriel started, "I am sorry to inform you, but since you two were gone, and we didn't know when you would get back, we didn't start any dinner. I can have a pizza delivered if that's okay, unless you want me to cook."

"Pizza's fine," Asriel replied.

Toriel then called the nearest pizzeria, and ordered three jumbo sized pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one sausage.

The pizzas were there in fifteen minutes.

Everyone chowed down. Everyone was starving because they were too worried to eat anything, and they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Frisk woke up once everyone was finishing up.

Asriel had been sitting next to where Frisk was laying on the couch, so he was the first one to see that she woke up.

"Aaaahhh! Zombie!" He screamed sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Frisk replied sleepily, "Is that pizza I smell? Is there any cheese left for me?"

"No," Asriel replied, sarcastically, again, "we ate it all because it's your favorite."  
"Come on," Frisk pleaded, "quit it out, it's been a long day."

Asriel sighed, "Yeah, it sure has, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Frisk agreed, "it sure has."

"Asriel," Frisk started.

"Yeah Frisk?" Asriel replied curiously.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you!? For what!? I almost killed myself, I should be the one asking for forgiveness!"

"Can you forgive me for taking so long to save you?" Frisk was beating herself about it.

"Hey, Frisk, listen," Asriel started, "I know how hard it must've been to make that choice. I was a heartless flower. What if you gave me your SOUL, and I just became Photoshop Flowey? So, don't beat yourself up about it okay?"

"Okay, if you say so Azzy, I still feel like I should've done more."

It was now when Asriel chose to hug Frisk first.

"Frisk," He started, "you saved me, and that's all that matters."

Everyone slept well that night. Nobody had any nightmares. It was a peaceful night for all…..except one.

 _Oh my, who could that one person be? Find out in the next chapter. Probably gonna post it tomorrow or Sunday since it's not even close to done._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hands of Darkness**

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make it longer next time, whenever that is._

It was a sound night for all but one. No one would know, except for his sons.

 _The next morning…_

"sup guys?" Sans asked, looking more tired than usual.

"Sans," Toriel started, "did you sleep alright?"

"kinda," He replied, "had a strange feelin' though, like somethin' was watchin' me. somethin' that was and wasn't there at the same time. does that make sense?"

Everyone at the dinner table had confused looks on their faces except for Papyrus and Alphys.

"STRANGE…" Papyrus started, "I HAD THE SAME FEELING."

"O-oh n-no," Alphys mumbled.

"what, you know somethin' 'bout this Alph?" Sans asked.

"U-um n-no! It's n-nothing p-probably just a d-dream!"

"Alphys," Sans demanded.

"F-fine. I might know a thing or two about it. I promised him I wouldn't tell you though…" Alphys said, ashamed.

"PROMISED WHO?" Papyrus asked.

"Its fine, tell them," Gaster said aloud, thinking only Alphys heard him.

"Who was that?" Undyne asked.

"That voice...it couldn't be! Gaster?" Toriel asked, clearly surprised.

"Gaster!" Sans yelled. "where!? i swear to God that rat! walking out on us like that!" Sans eye started to glow blue. "I'll kill him!"

"GASTER? YOU MEAN DAD?" Papyrus asked.

"Dad!?" Everyone yelled in surprise, except for Sans and Alphys.

'Gaster," Frisk started, "the man who speaks in hands."

"Wait, Frisk, you know about this?" Asriel asked.

"I've seen him out of the corners of my eyes sometimes, glitching out like coding gone wrong. If I'm not mistaken, he fell into the CORE, correct?"

"Y-yes," Alphys confirmed.

"wait, so that's why he never came back?" Sans started, getting angrier now, but at Alphys, not Gaster, "and you didn't bother to tell us why?"

"Calm down Sans!" Undyne shouted.

"N-no Undyne, h-he has a right t-to be m-mad," Alphys assured, now turning to Sans, "I d-didn't tell you b-because h-he m-made me."

"That's right," Gaster confirmed.

"Gaster!" Sans yelled, "show yourself!"

Gaster appeared in the hallway, where it was the darkest because the light wasn't on and there weren't any windows.

Asriel was clearly freaking out.

"S-so is h-he like a spirit o-or a ghost or something?" Asriel asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Frisk replied.

This just disturbed Asriel even more.

"What's wrong Asriel?" Undyne asked.

"I-I've had some bad experiences with spirits."

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked.

Asriel looked away and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."8

Frisk had a pretty good idea of what Asriel was talking about now.

"But-" Undyne started.

"Undyne," Frisk started threateningly, "drop it."

No one had ever seen Frisk so angry. She was very protective of Asriel, considering their relationship had just started.

"Okay," Undyne backed off.

"So, as I was saying," Gaster started, "I don't have much time. I could disappear at any moment. I just wanted to let my two boys know that I didn't want to leave them, and that I am proud of them."

"WOWIE DAD! THANKS! IT MEANS A LOT!" Papyrus responded.

"yeah, thanks," Sans added.

"U-um, G-gaster," Alphys started, "I-I used to experiment with DETERMINATION, as you may know. It w-was a failure, b-but i-it gave me s-some e-evidence t-to suggest that in s-small doses, i-it c-could cure diseases, and p-possibly bring back the d-dead. W-we might be a-able t-to use i-it to h-help you."

"Really? That would be great! Ugh!" Gaster started fading in and out. "I'll be back!" And with that last sentence, he faded from existence.

"That sure was strange," Toriel stated the obvious. "Too bad he couldn't stay for pie. He used to love it when I brought him pie while he was doing research in his lab and didn't have time to step out and get a bite to eat."

"wait, that was you who brought him treats all the time!? he always talked about how this nice lady would come by and bring him treats. i didn't know that was you!" Sans was remembering all of the good times he had with his dad.

"YEAH! NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, HE DID!" Papyrus added.

Asriel was still shaking from seeing Gaster. Just the thought of a spirit spooked him. All that went through his head when he thought of spirits was the time that Chara tried to possess him, and in return, he died, painfully. It was the same nightmare he had every night.

"Hey, is everything alright Azzy?" Frisk asked, frowning in concern for her new boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, just a little shaken up from seeing a spirit, that's all."

"Listen Azzy, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if there's anything you need, you can always tell me," Frisk assured him.

Asriel sighed, "Fine, I guess I should tell you, but can we talk in private, I don't want everyone to hear this"

"That's fine, we can just go into our room."

The couple walked into their room, holding hands.

"They grow up so fast," Toriel sighed.

"yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to, after all, I'm as much of a bonehead now as I ever was." San replied.

"Pffhahahahaha! Sans you crack me up!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"So what is it that's bothering you?" Frisk asked.

"So you know how Chara tried to possess my body after they died?" Asriel asked nervously, as if Chara could possess them at any moment and kill Frisk.

"Yeah, I know all of the details."

"W-well…" Asriel hesitated, "last night, I relived that. I felt my body being pierced with arrows over and over, I felt myself turn to dust again. I never told anyone."

 _Wow, not even I knew! I should know everything about this story!_

"Oh no," Frisk started, "that's horrible, you really don't have happy dreams. Is there something else going on that you're not telling me about?

"W-well…" Asriel hesitated.

"What is it?"

"No, nevermind, it's probably nothing."  
"Asriel, if something's troubling you, tell me."

Asriel sighed and took a deep breath, "Frisk…" he trailed off.

"Yeah Azzy?"

"I think I have depression."

 _BOOM! PLOT TWIST! Yeah, bet you didn't expect that, huh? Just laid there flat out for ya'. Again, sorry for the short chapter, I just thought this was a good place to leave it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget**

 _Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that I just found out that I most likely have carpal tunnel syndrome in my left arm. Possibly my right arm as well. What that means is that the main nerve in my left arm is damaged. It hurts, bad. Luckily, there are some days when I don't feel it. It's most likely from all of the typing I've been doing over the last week or so. I will continue making this though, I'm determined to let this continue. Also, if any of you were wondering, no, this won't become lemon. If you want a story similar to this one that has a few lemon segments, I suggest Killzone25's Undertale: Asriel as it Gets. He also has a story which is a prequel to that called Undertale: The Soulless. Check them out! Even if you don't like lemon, they don't have many parts, so far, and you can just skip them. They are awesome stories overall._

Frisk was heartbroken. She had never thought that Asriel would have depression, it had never crossed her mind. She knew what kind of pain Asriel was going through. She was abused before she had gone to Mt. Ebbot. She wanted to end it all. That all changed when she met the people there, though. She never wished that kind of torment onto anyone else, ever.

Frisk hugged Asriel very suddenly, crying, saying through tears, "Asriel, I-" She choked on her own tears.

Asriel returned the hug, saying, "F-Frisk! It's gonna be okay, I'm fine, mostly…" He trailed off.

"I never knew," Frisk started, "I should've known, I saw the signs, I just thought-"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't been so gullible, I wouldn't have followed Chara's plan. I wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have become that stupid flower. That's what caused it, that stupid flower. Killing my family and friends, killing _you_ , I can never forgive myself for the horrible things I've done. I just wish that I could forget."

"Asriel, I'm sorry. I promise, no matter what, I'll help you through this."

"That's the thing, Frisk, you already have. When I'm with you, the pain just sort of...melts away! Your smile is contagious, it could make the most cold-hearted person smile! That is, if they have a SOUL of course. You're the prettiest girl I know, and the nicest."

Frisk sniffled, wiping away tears, "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you Azzy."

"I love you too Frisk."

There was a long pause.

"And Asriel," Frisk started, "don't beat yourself up about being Flowey, you were soulless, you weren't even you!"

"I-I guess you're right." Asriel looked down in defeat.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go see if things have settled down out there."

"Yeah, I hope the pie is done."

The couple walked out of the room.

"so what were you two up to?" asked Sans.

"Nothin' much," replied Frisk, smiling, "just talking."

"as long as you two weren't...you know." Sans's eyes went black

"Sans!" Asriel was surprised by this, he was also peeved. "Not cool! You know we would never do anything like that!"

"Yeah!" Frisk added.

"sheesh, okay, okay," Sans chuckled, "you two were in there for a while so i figured i'd ask."

"A while? I thought it was only like ten minutes?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah," Asriel agreed.

"pfft, ten minutes?" Sans was laughing now, "try two hours."

The teenagers were confused by this. Knowing Frisk, she was most likely crying for a lot longer than either of them had realized."

"Is there any pie left for us?" Frisk asked.

"plenty," Sans replied.

Frisk and Asriel ate in silence while Papyrus and Toriel were talking about what to make for lunch.

"YOU KNOW, I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO TRY THIS IDEA I HAD. I'VE ONLY EVER ATTEMPTED IT ONCE, THOUGH." Papyrus said.

"Well let's hear it!" Toriel replied.

"IT WOULD MOST LIKELY BE BETTER SUITED FOR DINNER, BUT I HAD AN IDEA, I CALL IT: PARM POT PIE! IT'S LIKE CHICKEN POT PIE BUT WITH CHICKEN PARMESAN INSIDE AND GARLIC BREAD AS THE CRUST. SPAGHETTI WITH MEATBALLS WOULD BE SERVED AS A SIDE, RATHER THAN THE MAIN DISH."

Toriel was stunned, she thought it was a great idea, but she didn't think it would come from Papyrus. "It sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"GREAT!" Papyrus replied, "I WILL NEED YOUR HELP, SEEING AS LAST TIME I BURNED IT, SEEING AS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE PIES."

"It sounds like it would be fun to make!" Toriel replied, "I will just make ham sandwiches for lunch."

And so, she did. For Frisk, she just put a slice of provolone cheese on it. For Asriel, she did the same, but she put mayo and mustard on it. For Papyrus, she put mozzarella cheese and marinara sauce on it. For Sans, she put ketchup on it. For Undyne, she put onions, two slices of pepper jack cheese, red pepper flakes, and jalapenos on it. For Alphys, she put a fried egg on top, the yolk still running, and a slice American cheese. For herself, she just put a slice of provolone cheese and a bit of mayo on it.

She passed out the food to everyone, kissing Sans when she gave him his food. A light shade of blue crept up on his face.

"so Tori," Sans started, "you wanna reschedule that date to tomorrow if nothin' comes up?"

"Sure!" She replied.

"same place?"

"Mmm hmm!" She nodded her head in agreement.

"sweet!" he yelled.

"Can you two quit your lovey-dovey mush while we're at the table?" Undyne asked sarcastically.

"sorry Undyne," Sans started, "i'm too much of a _bonehead_ to understand you. I just can't get it through this _thick skull_ of mine."  
Everyone burst out laughing, except for Papyrus, who just sighed and shook his head.

"BROTHER I,...I HAVE NO WORDS TO SAY TO YOU!" Papyrus said, ashamed.

"What's the matter Papyrus," Asriel started ", cat _goat_ your tounge?"

Again everyone started laughing.

"WHY IS GOD _PUN_ ISHING ME!? OH NO! I'M DOING IT TOO!"

The room was filled with the sound of laughter.

"Someone send this man to the _pun_ geon," Frisk said, pointing at Sans, still laughing.

"Yeah!" Toriel agreed, "Someone punish this man's _sans_!"

This chain of puns went on and on, lasting for about an hour. Eventually, everyone went off to do their own thing. The only two still at the table were Frisk and Asriel.

"So...what do ya wanna do?" asked Frisk.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Asriel replied.

"I'm up for just about anything," Frisk said.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

"What is it, Azzy?"

"Let's go see if Undyne and Alphys wanna watch some anime together!"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

Undyne and Alphys were hanging out in their room, playing some card game that Alphys learned called Magic the Gathering.

"I attack you with my 3/4 lifelink and deathtouch vampire!" Undyne shouted.

"I b-block with my 1/1 elf!" Alphys shouted back.

"Hey guys, whatcha' up to?" Frisk asked.

"Oh nothin'," Undyne replied, "just finishing up a match of our card game."

"Y-yeah! Undyne was gonna w-win, though," Alphys replied, "I have n-no m-more monsters left a-and only one life p-point. I forfeit."

"That's cool," Asriel replied, "maybe I could learn how to play sometime.

"It's kinda complicated," Undyne said, "Alph still has to explain some of the stuff to me from time to time."

"I'm sure my Azzy here would be great at it!" Frisk replied.

"Wow," Undyne started, " _someone's_ confident in their boyfriend, huh?

"Anyway," Asriel interrupted, "Frisk and I were wondering if you two wanted to watch anime together?"

"Sure!" Alphys and Undyne shouted in reply.

"U-um," Alphys started, "there's this one that looks really cool where people turn into weapons and other people wield them and they fight things that are kinda like demons and stuff, it's called Soul Eater, I haven't even gotten to watch it yet, wanna see it?"

"Sure!" They all agreed.

A first everything was alright, but when Blair showed up on screen not wearing any clothes, Asriel looked away.

"What's wrong Asriel?" Frisk mocked, "Can't handle the sexy cat lady? They don't even show anything in this, it's rated TV-14.

"I-I just don't like stuff like that, I'm not a perv," Asriel replied quickly.

Frisk was pleased by this, seeing as her boyfriend wasn't a pervert.

They continued watching the anime until dinner was ready.

Dinner was great, Papyrus's idea had worked! Everyone enjoyed the creation. The only one who got seconds was Asriel.

"How are you eating still?" Undyne asked, "I can't even eat that much!"  
"I dunno," Asriel replied, "I'm just hungry for some reason."

"He's a growing boy, that's why," Toriel replied.

After everyone had finished eating dinner, Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, and Asriel went back to watching Soul Eater. The anime was bloody, but nobody minded, they had all seen way worse.

Eventually, Frisk grew tired, and she fell asleep, her head in Asriel's lap.

"Hey guys, I think we should hold off on the next episode," He whispered, pointing to Frisk.

Undyne looked to where Asriel was pointing and mouthed,'Oh.'

Asriel carried Frisk back to their room. Everyone else was asleep besides Sans, who was still up making YouTube videos. He had started two years ago, now he was nearing seven million subscribers. He loved making videos with two other YouTubers who called themselves Jacksepticeye and Markiplier.

Once Asriel made it to his and Frisk's room, he laid Frisk on the bed gently, careful not to wake her up, tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead goodnight, and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning, Frisk was gone.

 _I just love leaving these chapters off at cliffhangers, don't I? Anyways, I don't know when I will post the next chapter, it may not be for a little while. I'm going to my mom's house, and our computers there all have malware, and I have a dance this Friday. See you guys next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Unlikely Hero**

 _I usually take this time to rant on about my problems, don't I? Well you know what? Screw that! Why should I bother you guys with this stuff? I'm just gonna shut up about me, and stop feeling sorry for myself! I wanna know how you guys are doing. Leave a review or something telling me how your day went._

Asriel woke up earlier than normal, _way_ earlier. It was 3:00 in the morning. He sat upright in his bed, feeling a sense of dread, but not knowing why. He looked over to see if Frisk was there, but she wasn't.

He decided that she must've gone to use the bathroom, which he had to do as well. When he knocked on the door, though, nobody answered. He tried again. There was no response. He decided to use the bathroom before investigating further.

Once he was done, he looked all over the house, quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He still couldn't find Frisk. He had searched for almost an hour

'Maybe she went back to our room,' he thought.

Frisk wasn't there either.

He searched over the house again, even more thoroughly.

"Frisk! If you're pranking me this isn't funny!" He called out in a whisper.

There was no response.

"Frisk! I'm going to get Mom if you don't come out right now!"

Again, no response.

"Fine then! I'll let you take the blame if this was just a prank!"

Asriel walked up the stairs to his mother's room, careful not to wake up anyone else.

"Mom?" He said quietly.

Toriel yawned, "What is it my child? Did you have a bad dream?"  
"I can't find Frisk anywhere. I searched the entire house. I even peeked into everybody's rooms to see if she went into anyone else's room. She's not in our room either. She's not in any of the bathrooms," Asriel rambled, tears in his eyes.

"Slow down, slow down, what happened?"

Asriel retold Toriel the same thing he had just said, only slower.

"Oh my, that isn't good. I'll wake up the others."

"Oh y-yeah, one more thing,"

"What is it?"

"Frisk's side of the bed was exactly as I had left her, the sheets, the blanket, the pillows, _everything_! As if she had just...vanished."

"This is not good. Some... _otherworldly_ force must be at play here."

Asriel remembered the day before.

"Gaster!" He started, "It must've been Gaster!"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions, but he does seem to be the likely culprit."

Toriel then proceeded to wake everyone else up. Sans was not pleased to hear the news, to say the least.

"that scumbag! i knew we shouldn'tve trusted him!" Sans yelled, slamming his fist at the table that everyone was gathered at.

"wait, I know what happened," said an insecure voice, "I saw it all."

"Who's there?" Undyne yelled in surprise.

"Sh-show yourself!" Alphys yelled in reply, clutching Undyne's shoulder.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Napstablook appeared.

"yeah, I saw it all. Gaster wasn't doing a bad thing at all." Napstablook said quietly.

"then what _did_ happen?" Sans asked.

"something... _evil_ appeared near Frisk. some sort of spirit. it wanted to take control of Frisk. it wanted to possess Frisk. I think Gaster saw it too, since only spirits and the like can see spirits that don't want to be seen, we can sense when they don't want to be seen, too. Gaster was watching over the household, he had seen the evil and decided to take matters into his own hands. he woke Frisk up and told her to come with him. Then, they disappeared into the void. oh, I've been rambling, haven't I? I'll be quiet now.

"thanks for the info Napst, but why were you here in the first place?" Sans asked.

"oh well, I guess there's no use in hiding it now. Mettaton and I wanted to surprise Frisk by throwing her a party for her 17th birthday."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you, don't you think, Asriel?" Toriel asked, snapping Asriel out of their daze.

"Oh, uh, yeah, really nice," Asriel responded, not really knowing what his mom was talking about. He couldn't shake the feeling out of his mind that Chara had something to do with it. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Frisk the day before. "Chara," he whispered, "the demon that comes when you call its name!" He talked louder and louder with each word until he was almost yelling the last word. "Shit!" He yelled, not caring who heard him.

"Asriel!" Toriel was surprised by her son's language, "Watch your language!"

"Now's not the time Mom! I know what's going after Frisk! It's all my fault! I summoned her by saying her name yesterday!"

"What is it then?" Undyne asked.

"I know you hate making promises, but Sans, promise me you won't flip out when I say who." Asriel said.

"i'm not promising anything, bucko, especially since i had to wake up about four hours early because of them." Sans replied.

"Okay, but you're not gonna like it. Neither are you, Mom, you may want to sit down, like the rest of us. Toriel took her seat at the head of the table. "Okay, so the mystery person is...Chara."

"WHAT!?" Sans was screaming his skull off, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER SEE THAT BRAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL 'EM!"

"Chara!?" Toriel was surprised, "Are you sure!? Chara was a good kid!"

"No Mom, she wasn't," Asriel started, "She's the reason I died in the first place." Asriel explained what happened to him and how Chara had tried to take over and how it was all part of her master plan. "And the worst part is...she's taken over Frisk's body before. She killed everyone here in cold blood. She didn't ACT, she only used MERCY once, and that was with Sans, because she just wanted the battle to end, and she couldn't beat him.

"you're darn right she couldn't! it took her at least a thousand tries before she hit me! when she spared me, i dunked her!"

"Yeah, you did, and she deserved it, she had killed everyone, she went out of her way to do it. She killed everyone at this table except for Alphys, including you, Mom."

"This...this is just so much to take in! I-I…" She trailed off.

"EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULDN'T STOP HER?"

"No Papyrus, you were too nice. She killed you in the most humiliating way possible, she decapitated you, and when she saw that you were still alive, your skull being the only thing that remained besides your scarf, she crushed you."

"Even me?" Undyne asked.

"Even you Undyne, although, you could say that you went out in the most badass way. Chara tried to kill Monster Kid, but you protected him, taking the blow instead, you were down in one hit, since you had your guard down. You were turning into dust, but you used DETERMINATION. You revived yourself. You went through an amazing transformation. You looked completely badass! It was like you came straight out of an anime. Chara had some trouble dealing with you. The amount of DETERMINATION you had added with all of your wounds caused you to melt."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out by the fact that you know so much about our deaths." Undyne replied. "But it sounds like I was awesome!"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Flowey for being such a little creep that kept surveillance on Frisk at all times." Asriel argued.

"Anyway," Toriel interrupted, "back to the matter at hand. How are we gonna get Frisk back?"

"W-we'll j-just have to w-wait for G-Gaster t-to c-come back." Alphys replied.

And just like that, there he was, with Frisk.

"speak of the devil." Sans retorted.  
"We're back!" Gaster announced.

Frisk immediately rushed over to Asriel and hugged him.

"Did ya miss me Azzy?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah," He responded.

Then, a booming, echoing voice shouted, "YOU FOOLS!"

"It's Chara!" Frisk yelled.

"YOU'VE ALL GATHERED INTO ONE AREA SO I CAN KILL YOU, HOW NICE!"

Sans's eye started to glow blue, "not if i can help it."

"There!" Frisk pointed, sensing Chara's SOUL, "Sans! Grab the air in that area with your magic!"

Sans did, and instantly sensed Chara's SOUL within his grasp. Chara became visible, as Sans tightened his magical grip around her. Little did anyone know, Chara still had some mobility.

"any last words before i send you to hell for good?" Sans asked.

"Just two: Goodbye Asriel!" With that, Chara threw her knife at Asriel, too fast for anyone to react, except for one.

 _HISS!_

The knife disintegrated.

"What the-" Chara was cut-off by Sans, who shot them with Gaster Blasters and impaled them with bones, instantly killing her, destroying her SOUL for good.

"Are you alright Asriel?" Toriel asked, checking her son for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little shaken up, but fine." He replied

"How did the knife disintegrate like that?" Undyne asked, almost yelling.

Everyone turned to look at the one person they knew had the power to disintegrate and melt stuff, Napstablook.

"yeah, it was me, I kind of just reacted. I used my acid tears to destroy the knife." He replied.

"Thank you so much!" Frisk yelled.

Everyone was thanking Napstablook and asking him how he felt now that he had just saved Asriel's life.

"I feel great, actually." He replied.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son's life."  
"Oh yeah!" Asriel remembered, "That reminds me! Happy Birthday Frisk! I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything, I didn't know it was your birthday until a few minutes ago."

"That's alright, but there is something that you wouldn't have to go out to get for me, Azzy."

"What's that Frisk?" He asked.

Frisk was blushing now. "A birthday kiss," She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, a birthday kiss." Frisk was blushing even harder now, Asriel was too, just as much as Frisk was.

Asriel hesitated for just a moment, then, he kissed Frisk. It wasn't just a simple kiss on the cheek, like a full on kiss on the lips.

They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying every moment, before finally stopping. It had been both of their first kisses.

"S-so, uh…" Asriel stammered, blushing even harder now, if that was even possible, "h-how w-was that?"

"It was wonderful Azzy, thank you." Frisk said passionately, blushing just as hard as Asriel was.

Then, there was an awkward silence for about twenty minutes as the couple decided to sit on the couch, smiling nervously while not looking each other in the eyes. They were afraid that their partner didn't really like the kiss, while in reality, they both loved it.

"Alright you two lovebirds," Undyne started, "get ready for birthday breakfast!"

Toriel and Papyrus had prepared chocolate-chip pancakes, normal pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, toast, sausage, and the always important bacon.

Frisk could tell that it was going to be a good day from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Birthday and the Date**

 _Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while. I haven't had access to computer until yesterday, and I've had some bad writer's block. Sorry, again._

Everyone chowed down on the amazing meal, except for one person, Asriel.

"What's wrong Azzy, not hungry?" Frisk asked, mouth full of food.

"I think I'll just take this into our room, I need some alone time." He replied.

"Okay," Frisk replied, clearly concerned, as was everyone else.

Asriel walked to his room, plate piled high with food. He sat down on his bed. He picked at his food, taking small bites here and there. It was good, really good, but after what had happened earlier that day, Asriel wouldn't be able to forget.

No matter how bad Chara was as a person, Asriel still saw the good in them, he picked that trick up from Frisk. He sensed that Chara still had some good in them, so he was deeply saddened when Sans.

'Frisk must've seen it, too.' Asriel thought, 'Why didn't she speak up?' He decided that it was for the greater good and that it would've taken a lot of time to persuade Chara to stop her genocidal ways.

Frisk walked in the room with her plate of food, clearly concerned.

"You alright Azzy?" Frisk asked softly.

Asriel wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he sniffled.

"Is it about Chara?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Listen Azzy, I know that they still had some good in them, but you know them, they wouldn't have stopped trying to kill us for years."

"I was thinking the same thing," Asriel replied, crying, "I'm sorry for being such a crybaby Frisk."

"It's fine Asriel, really, I love you just the way you are," Frisk replied caringly, "If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Asriel leaned on Frisk's shoulder and started crying harder.

"I just wish that I could've done more to help her, even the worst people can change." He said.

"I know Azzy," Frisk said, petting Asriel's head, trying to comfort him, "I know."

"Thanks for listening to me Frisk," Asriel paused, sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes, "I really appreciate it. You're so nice to me, _and_ you are super pretty, I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, you have plenty of good qualities."

"LIke what?"

"Let's see…." Frisk paused for a few moments, "you're really caring, you're _really_ handsome, you're _super_ cute when you get flustered."

"Am not!" Asriel interrupted.

"Are too!" Frisk said, laughing.

"But-" Asriel was cut off

" _And_ you're always willing to help others even when you aren't feeling up to it."

"There you go again!" Asriel chuckled.  
"What do you mean?"

"You're always nice to people, never putting them down."

"You are the same way."

"Frisk, you are as beautiful as you are nice." Asriel flirted.

"Flirting are we? Two can play at that game!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Uh…" Frisk couldn't think of anything, she was blushing from embarrassment.

Asriel was rolling on the bed laughing.

"H-hey! Don't laugh!" Frisk was flustered now.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" He burst out laughing again, "Admit it, I beat you at your own game.

"Fine, you win Asriel."

"Say it!"

Frisk sighed, "Fine, you beat me at flirting."

"There you go!"

"Can we eat now," Frisk complained, "I'm hungry, and the food's gonna get cold!"  
"Sure, I'm hungry myself."

Asriel and Frisk ate, talking about what they were going to do now that it was Frisk's birthday.

Eventually, Mettaton came over to wish Frisk a happy birthday. He got her a new red hybrid bicycle, fully customized to make sure Frisk would get the most she could out of it.

It was then that Frisk got presents from everyone.

Sans got frisk a joke book, inside was a quantum physics book, inside of that was a joke book, it just went on forever. He also got her a blue sweater like his own as a real gift. Papyrus got Frisk a shirt that said 'cool girl' on it. Undyne got Frisk a treadmill for when it was too cold to run outside. Alphys got Frisk the complete series of Soul Eater so that Frisk could watch it on her own time. Napstablook got Frisk an mp3 player with a bunch of music downloaded on it and a set of earbuds. Asgore got Frisk a mug that had a red heart and said 'DETERMINATION' so that Frisk had something of their own to drink tea out of. Toriel spoiled Frisk and got her a bunch of gift cards to various stores and $200 in cash to spend on a date with Asriel.

"M-mom! Don't embarrass me like that!" Frisk complained, blushing.

"What's the matter Frisk? You're always showing your love for each other, I figured that I might as well get you two something to share." Toriel replied.

Frisk sighed impatiently, "Asriel, are you gonna back me up or what?"

"Sh-she has a point," Asriel replied, looking ashamed and blushing.

Everyone started laughing.

"Asriel!" Frisk complained sarcastically, smirking.

It was a day to remember. Everyone had a great time. Eventually, it was time for birthday lunch.

"WHO WANTS SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus yelled.

"I do!" Everyone yelled back in unison.

Everyone ate a delicious lunch of various pastas and Italian cuisine, which Papyrus was very good at cooking. Eventually, the cakes were ready.

"Who wants cake?" Toriel yelled.

"I do!" Frisk yelled in reply.

"Me too!" Asriel yelled.

"i'll have a slice," Sans shouted.

Everyone else said that they wanted a slice except for Mettaton and Napstablook, who couldn't eat real food.

Toriel made four cakes. She made carrot cake, red velvet cake, marble cake with a chocolate and vanilla frosting swirl, and butterscotch-cinnamon cake with a caramel glaze on top. That last one was a creation of her own.

Everyone had at least two slices. Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Asgore, and Asriel all had a slice of each cake.

"I'm stuffed," Asriel sighed.

"Me too," Frisk agreed.

"Me three," Undyne said.

"i think i'm gonna turn it in early," Sans announced, bags under his eye sockets, he clearly didn't sleep at all last night due to all the commotion, "we'll have to go on our date tomorrow, Tori."

"I'm going to do the same, Sans," Toriel agreed.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys agreed to do the same. Eventually, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Asgore left.

That left Frisk and Asriel alone.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asriel asked.

"I dunno," Frisk replied, "we could go on that date that Mom gave us money for."

Asriel was unsure of this, but he agreed anyway.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Frisk asked.

"We could go to that place Mom and Sans were gonna go."

"The MTT Grill and Pub? Sounds fun!"

"So when do you wanna go? I don't have any nice clothes so I'll have to ask my dad."

Frisk looked at the clock, it was 4:30.

"Maybe 7?" She replied.

"Sounds good, I'll call my dad and ask him if he has any nice clothes that I could wear."

"Okay, I know I have something," Frisk smirked.

Asriel called Asgore and asked him if he had any old nice clothes that would fit him. Asgore said that he should and would be there in fifteen minutes to pick him up and help him find some that would fit him since he didn't know what size shirt or pants Asriel wore. After about fifteen minutes, Asgore drove into the drive way and honked twice to signal that he was there.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Asriel asked.

"Yep!" Frisk replied.

"Alright, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Asriel got into the passenger seat of his dad's pickup truck.

"So when's the date?" Asgore asked.

"H-how did you know?!" Asriel asked, baffled.

"I'm your father, I know these kinds of things, does your mother know?" Asgore replied.

"We left a note." Asriel replied.

Asgore sighed, "Good enough, I suppose."

After about ten minutes, they reached Asgore's house.

The layout of his house was the same as it was in the Underground, except for the basement which barely even seemed like a basement, it was like another house underneath the main floor. There were two guest bedrooms instead of Asriel and Chara's room and Tori's room.

"Woah, it's just like back home in the Underground," Asriel said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I built it with the help of Undyne and Sans." Asgore replied.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a construction worker and a gardener on the side. I work construction because I can do the heavy lifting and I had some previous knowledge."

"Cool," Asriel shrugged.

"So when do we have to pick Frisk up?"

"Seven."

"That gives us forty-five minutes to get you ready."

Asriel and Asgore went through Asgore's old clothes. Asriel decided to wear a white button up shirt with black dress slacks, a black tie, .

"So," Asriel started, "how do I look?"

"Great! You know, this is the same thing I wore when your mother and I had our first date."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Asgore replied.

It was 6:40. Asgore and Asriel decided to leave early.

They picked up Frisk at 6:58, just two minutes early.

She was wearing a white dress with two inch tall high heels.

"So Azzy, how do I look?" She asked.

Asriel was stunned, she was absolutely gorgeous!

"G-gorgeous!" He stammered, trying not to stare.

"Thank you! You look sharp, too!" Frisk replied, also trying not to stare.

"Th-thanks!"

Once they finally got to the MTT Grill and Pub, Asgore told Frisk to go inside and get a table and to wait for Asriel there, he needed to talk to Asriel.

Little did Frisk or Asriel know, Toriel, Sans, and Asgore had been talking in secret while Asriel and Frisk hadn't been paying attention.

Asgore stalled for time before he told Asriel to go on into the place.

Once Asriel walked through the doors, a song started to play…

"Clean shirt, new shoes, and I don't know where I'm goin' to…" started playing on the jukebox. It was Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top.

Sans crouched behind a very tall plant of some kind with Toriel, and they both chuckled, secretly watching Asriel.

Asriel just sighed nervously, "You've got to be kidding me."

Frisk waved to Asriel, a smile on her face.

Asriel walked over to the booth-seat, a grin on his face.

"Did you put this song on?" He asked.

"No," Frisk replied, "it just started playing when you walked in here."

"Some coincidence, huh?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Frisk agreed, she was staring at Asriel, but he didn't even notice.

"Would you two like some drinks to start off? An appetizer?" asked a deep and kind of raspy voice, it was Grillby.

"Uh, sure!" Asriel started, "I'll take a Pepsi."

"Okay," Grillby replied, "and for you Frisk?"

"I'll take a Sierra Mist." She replied.

"Any appetizers?" Grillby asked.

Frisk and Asriel agreed on calamari and loaded potato skins.

"Okay, I'll have it done in about five minutes," Grillby said, walking away.

"sup you two?" Sans asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Sans! W-when did you get here?" Frisk asked, surprised.

"i was here before you guys, Tori and i are actually waiting for our meals right now."

"What a coincidence," Asriel said, accusingly.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Sans asked.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Asriel replied.

"what do you mean?"

"The music," Asriel replied.

"alright, fine, you got me, Tori and i saw Frisk walk in, so we figured that you wouldn't be far behind. we couldn't resist the urge to embarrass you."

"Sans!" Frisk exclaimed, "Not cool!"

"don't look at me!" Sans replied, "it was Tori's idea!"

"Hey!" Toriel shouted from the next booth, "BOTH of us thought of it.

"fine, fine, it was both of our ideas."  
"Not cool Mom!" Asriel yelled.

"Fine, fine!" She shouted back, "We'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night."

"Thank you," Frisk replied, "You can leave now, Sans."

"alright, have a good night, you two." He replied.

Grillby showed up with their appetizers.

"Do you two need more time to think about what you want, or are you ready to order?"

"I think we're ready, what about you Azzy?"

"I'm ready."

"What would you two like?"

"I'll take a double cheeseburger with onions, a fried egg and bacon. And an order of bacon cheese fries to share." Asriel replied

"I'll take a cheeseburger with lettuce and bacon, please," Frisk added.

"Alright, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Grillby announced.

Asriel and Frisk shared the calamari and potato bites, talking to pass the time.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Asriel asked.

"It's nice," Frisk replied, "Even though it's a pub, it seems to be almost as nice as the MTT Resort in Hotland."

"Really? I've never been, so I wouldn't know."

"It was pretty nice, the only downfall was the statues of Mettaton EVERYWHERE, it doesn't seem like there are any statues of him here, though."

"Yeah," Asriel replied, "thank God for that!"

"Yeah!" Frisk agreed.

After some more small chat, Grillby came back with their food.

"Hope it's good!" He said, walking away.

Asriel and Frisk dug in. The food was amazing. It was better than Toriel's burgers that she made at home.

"This is amazing!" Asriel exclaimed.

"It is!" Frisk agreed. "I'm glad we decided to come here!"

Frisk and Asriel continued eating until all of their food was gone.

As if he was a psychic, Grillby came to give them the bill exactly one minute after the couple finished eating.

The bill came out to be exactly $45. Frisk left Grillby a tip of $20 because the food was amazing and he was very polite.

Frisk and Asriel both pulled some mints out of their pockets and started chewing on them.

After the mints had dissolved and the teens had decided that their breath had smelled alright, they kissed romantically. Toriel sneaked up on them easily because the couple had their eyes closed and took a picture. They didn't even notice.

After a good five minutes of kissing, they stopped.

"I love you Frisk," Asriel said, blushing.

"I love you too, Azzy," Frisk replied, also blushing.

The couple got home via Sans's teleportation. Toriel and Sans had waited for Frisk and Asriel so they could make sure that the couple got home safe.

"That was nice," Toriel stated.

"y-yeah, it sure was, Tori," Sans stuttered, a light shade of blue across his cheeks, seeing as Toriel and him had kissed before leaving.

"Seems like we aren't the only lovebirds, huh you two?" Frisk mocked.  
"Yeah," Asriel agreed.

"whatever you two," Sans said.

Asriel looked at the clock, it was 10:30.

"Man! It got late fast!" He yawned.

"Yeah, it sure did," Frisk agreed, yawning as well, "Asriel, that was the best birthday ever, thank you."

"No problem Frisk, I'm going to bed," Asriel said.

"Me too," Frisk agreed

 _Again, sorry for not uploading in awhile. I can't quite contain, or explain my lazy ways, or explain why I'm not sane, all I can say, is this is your warning. My song of the day is Duality by Set it Off._

 _P.S. I danced with the girl I like at my school dance! WOOHOO! She actually asked me!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sleepless Nights, Puns, and a Date Gone Wrong**

 _I'm never going to sleep, am I? This is based off of how I have been feeling for the past few weeks. Get ready for low sanity levels and depression!_

 _Several days after the last chapter._

Asriel woke up in a panic. He was breathing heavily, and tears had begun to form in his eyes. He had another nightmare.

These nightmares had been going on for the past few days, and they kept Asriel up at night. He was afraid to sleep because of them. He dreamt of Chara, killing his whole family, while he could only watch. He watched on, powerless, as Flowey slowly killed Frisk, bleeding her dry before doing it again. This last one was especially bad, Chara had possessed Asriel's body, forcing him to kill everyone he loved

Asriel's sanity was dwindling. For the past few nights, he'd been trying to keep himself awake with Pepsi and Mountain Dew, and so far, it had been working. He hadn't had much sleep, which led to the nightmares being fairly short, but the lack of sleep was causing his depression to worsen, and now, he was seeing things.

"Aaahh!" He screamed, pointing at empty air.

"What's the matter Asriel?" Frisked asked sleepily.

"F-Frisk, get away from that thing!" He almost shouted back.

"What do you mean Azzy?" Frisk asked, less tired, more concerned now. "There's nothing here."

"Then what's that?!" He shouted pointing to empty air. He was hallucinating that a very demonic and distorted Chara was floating next to their bed. "You can't tell me that's not Chara!"

"Asriel, you're scaring me." Frisk said concernedly, trying to help Asriel regain his senses.

"alright, what's all the commotion about?" Sans barged into the room.

"Sans, thank God you're here," Asriel started, "what the hell is that thing?"

"there's nothin' there Asriel, now quiet down, people are trying to sleep, i was just up making vids, if your room wasn't so soundproof, everyone would be in here right now."

"Azzy, nothing is in here. Please, calm down," Frisk begged, starting to cry.

"How can I calm down when that thing is- huh?" Asriel looked to where the demon was, and saw that it was gone.

Frisk launched out of bed and almost tackled Asriel to the ground with her hug.

"well, now that that's settled, i'm goin' back to making videos, see ya." Sans said, walking away, closing the door behind him.

"Asriel," Frisk started, still hugging him, crying, "what's wrong?"  
"I-I don't even know, Chara was here for one second and then she was gone."

"Azzy, nobody was in here except for us."

"Then, what was…" he trailed off.

"You were hallucinating."

Asriel sighed, "I guess I was, weird."

Frisk noticed the bags under Asriel's eyes and the depressed look on his face, but for some reason, he was smiling.

"Asriel have you been sleeping okay-" Frisk was cut off by Asriel.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I don't get it! Why is this happening to me!? Hahahaha! Why am I laughing, I can't control myself, for some reason, everything is super funny. Hahahahahahahahaha!" Asriel yelled, shaking violently.

"Azzy, you're scaring me again."

"I'm s-sorry Frisk, I just can't- hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Asriel, you need help, I'm going to get Mom"

"Please, go, I don't know how much longer I can take this, I'm not stable! Run!"

Frisk was crying a lot now, but she was determined to help Asriel. She rushed to Toriel's room.

"Mom!" She yelled, "Something's wrong with Asriel!"

Toriel wasn't laying down much longer after that. She slipped on her robe and rushed downstairs to Asriel and Frisk's room, where Asriel was crying and laughing uncontrollably.

"H-help me." Asriel stuttered, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Frisk," Toriel started, "get me the sleeping pills from my bathroom, they're in the cabinet under the sink. Now!"

"Y-yes Mom!" Frisk yelled, running to Toriel's room.

"Now, Asriel, you haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Toriel asked.

"N-no, I h-haven't. Heheh." Asriel replied, the laughing calming down.

"Why not, what's been troubling you?"

"Th-the nightmares."

"What nightmares?" Toriel asked sternly.

Asriel sighed, still shaking, "Nightmares where everyone dies. Sometimes," Asriel paused, "I'm the killer."

"Oh my," Toriel paused, not wanting to say what was on her mind, even though she knew it was probably true, "Asriel, my child, are you Depressed?"

"I-I think so, Frisk is the only one I've ever told this to."

Frisk came back with the sleeping pills.

"Frisk," Toriel said quietly, "go get the anti-depressants from the main bathroom, I'm sure Sans won't mind if Asriel uses one. Oh, and a glass of water"

"Yes, Mom," Frisk replied, giving Toriel the sleeping pills.

"Asriel," Toriel started, "when Frisk gets back, I want you to take an anti-depressant pill. Then, the sleeping pill. You'll be asleep within seconds. You'll be too tired to dream, so don't worry about nightmares.

"O-okay," Asriel replied shakily.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

Frisk was back with the water and anti-depressants.

Asriel took the pills and laid down on the bed. He was asleep within seconds.

"So Frisk," Toriel started.

"Yes Mom?" Frisk asked.

"You knew he had Depression?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He made me promise not to tell anyone."

Toriel sighed, "I guess that's fine, but you really should tell me about these things."

"I guess," Frisk paused. "I was just caught up in the moment. I had just found Asriel after he had ran away because he had a nightmare. I was just so happy, I figured everything would be alright."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, all we can do is wait." Toriel replied.

Toriel went back to bed because it was 2:00 in the morning. Frisk just sat in a chair by her bed and waited for Asriel to wake up.

After about six hours, Asriel woke up.

Frisk got up and hugged Asriel tightly.

"Frisk," Asriel barely managed, "you're crushing me."

Frisk loosened her grip on him, "Sorry, I was just so worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Asriel apologized, returning the hug.

"What came over you?"

"I haven't slept much the past few nights, maybe four hours of sleep a night at the most. Some nights, I don't sleep. I try not to because of the nightmares."

"That's horrible!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's definitely not fun."

"Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm always here for you, Azzy."

"Thanks Frisk," Asriel said, and with that, he got up and said, "Smells like breakfast is ready," he kissed Frisk on the cheek, "race you there!" And with that, he was off.

"N-no fair!" Frisk was blushing, that kiss caught her off-guard, so she was slow to get up.

Frisk made her way to the kitchen, where she heard the conversation she was hoping would be postponed start.

"We heard about this morning," Undyne stated.

"YEAH," Papyrus added.

"S-so a-are you o-okay?" Alphys asked.

"I'm fine, a little shaken up from it, but otherwise, I'm completely fine, except for the depression and crazy nightmares. Oh, hey Frisk."

"Good morning," Frisk waved, smiling.

"Mornin' Frisk," Undyne replied.

"G-good morning," Alphys added.

"GOOD MORNING, FRISK!" Papyrus chimed in.

"So how are _you_ feeling after last night," Undyne asked.

"Fine, still shaken up, but fine."

"so, what's for breakfast?" Sans asked walking down the stairs, "Smells _grate_ and cheesey."

Toriel snorted from her position at the stove.

"Cheesey scrambled eggs and hashbrowns."

"sounds good to me," Sans replied, "ketchup will go nicely on those."

"You're so weird, Sans. How do you put ketchup on almost everything?" Frisk asked.

"it's simple, really, i just do. ketchup is awesome!" He replied.

"Gross," Undyne replied.

"Ketchup's not bad, it goes great on meat. It also is pretty good on its own," Asriel replied.

"i'm startin' to like you more and more kid," Sans stated.

"Same goes with you lazy _bones_." Asriel replied.

"heheh," Sans chuckled, "kid, you just keep getting better with those."

"Oh, I've got a skele _ton_ more."

"PLEASE, STOP!" Papyrus pleaded.

"What?" Asriel asked, "Are you going to _pun_ ish me, maybe send me to the _pun_ geon, or the _pun_ itentiary?"

"OH. MY. GOD." Papyrus gawked.

"man, kiddo," Sans started, laughing, "you're really ticklin' my _ribs_."

Toriel was laughing like crazy, she couldn't help it.

"What's the matter Mom?" Asriel asked, "How about you join in? Or does the cat _goat_ your tounge?"

"YOU GUYS ARE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!" Papyrus yelled.

"yeah, my puns sure are _tear_ able," Sans said, tearing a piece of paper in half.

"WHEN WILL GOD PUNISH THESE SINS!?"

"when will God punish these _sans_?" Sans added.

"I'M DONE! I'M SO DONE!" Papyrus yelled, flipping the stool he was sitting on.

Everyone broke out in laughter, the scene was hilarious. The horrible puns, Papyrus overreacting, it was too much.

"Hey Asriel," Frisk started after it had all settled down and everyone had finished eating, "can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure!" He replied.

The couple walked into their room.

"So, what's up?" Asriel asked.

"I know that you just had that episode earlier this morning, but…" Frisk trailed off.

"You want to go on another date, don't you?"

"How did you know!?"

"I had a feeling. I also overheard you practicing what you would say while you were in the shower."

Frisk was blushing a bright red all over her face. "Y-you heard that!?" She stammered, shocked.

"Yeah, didn't it go something like, 'Oh Azzy, I love you so much, please go out with me you handsome man'?" Asriel mocked, smirking.

"Uh….um…." Frisk wasn't sure what to say, Asriel was right.

"So, where to you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could take a walk through the forest preserve."

"Sounds nice and relaxing."

"That's what I thought."

"So when do you want to go?" Asriel asked.

"We could go now if you want." Frisk replied.

"Sure, it opened at 9:00, and it's 9:30 now."

The couple explained to everyone that they would be going for a walk, and they wouldn't be home for awhile.

"Okay," Toriel replied, "have fun and be careful!"

"We'll be fine!" Asriel yelled back, walking out the door and waving.

Frisk and Asriel walked to the forest preserve, it wasn't that far from their house, only about ten or so minutes of walking.

As the couple walked on the trail, they talked and pointed out all of the flowers and wildlife.

"Frisk, look a deer!" Asriel whispered, pointing.

"Wow," she whispered back, "it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Frisk blushed, "Aw, thanks."

"Anything for you, Frisk."

The couple drew into a passionate kiss under the shade of a tree.

While they were kissing, a group of three boys, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, had the nerve to walk up and start picking on Asriel. The first one pushed Asriel away from Frisk and to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"Your kind makes me sick, walking around like you own the place" the boy said.

"Hey," Frisk complained, "not cool, me and my boyfriend were just having a nice date, and then you bullies just come up and start picking on him."

Another boy walked up and grabbed frisk by the arm.

"Come on, let's ditch this freak, why don't you come with us," the guy said."

"No! Let me go," Frisk struggled, but to no avail, the dude clearly worked out.

"Come on, let's go," the boy that pushed Asriel commanded.

"Hey, stop, let me go!" Frisk yelled as the boys dragged her away.

"Let her go." Asriel commanded firmly.

"Or else what?" The boy that had pushed him before mocked, hitting Asriel in the head with a fist-sized rock.

Asriel didn't even flinch.

"I said, let. her. go." Asriel said, feeling a strange power well up inside him.

The boys just laughed and started walking away again.

Asriel went into the god-like form he first used when he fought Frisk in the Underground and prepared SHOCKER BREAKER.

"Or else this!" He yelled, making dark clouds appear and lightning rumble.

"Oh crud, let's get out of here!" The boy holding Frisk yelled as he let go of her and ran away while the other boys followed him.

Asriel turned back into his normal self and passed out.

 _And there it is! Your Valentine's Day chapter! Or as I like to call it, Forever Alone Day. *sad violin music*_

 _Anyways, I got so crazy, that I decided to start a Genocide Run last night. Currently I'm on Sans. My songs of the past few months are Horrible Kids and I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, both by Set it Off. My songs of the day are I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco and Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. The first one because of this chapter and the second one because I just wanna dance and listen to that song. \\(o.o)/ Anyways, see you guys next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Exhaustion**

 _Sorry for not updating in awhile! I haven't had access to a computer since last Tuesday. That being said, let's get this feelsy chapter started!_

"Asriel! Asriel! Wake up! Asriel!" Frisk yelled. "How could this happen? Asriel!" Frisk was trying to shake Asriel awake, he was bleeding profusely from where he was hit with the rock. "I'm gonna call Mom!" Frisk called Toriel on her cell phone.

"Hello, Frisk, how's your date with Asriel going?" Toriel asked.

"No time for small talk! Come to the forest preserves ASAP!" Frisk yelled into her phone.

"Calm down, what happened?"

"It's Asriel!"

"Oh no, I'll be right there!" Toriel hung up. "Sans!" She yelled, "We need to teleport to the forest preserve, right _now_!"

"calm down Tori, what's going on?" Sans asked.

"I don't know, Frisk just said, 'It's Asriel' and to hurry."

"Alright, let's go!" Sans said firmly, left eye glowing blue.

The two teleported to where Frisk and Asriel were.

At first, they only saw Frisk, frantically trying to cover up Asriel's wound.

It was a lot worse than they thought, Asriel had been hit hard. A pool of blood was starting to form under his head.

"Oh my," Toriel gasped.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened here?" Sans asked, looking concerned.

"These boys attacked him while we were kissing because he's a monster." Frisk said softly, crying. She was having a slight panic attack. "Can you heal him Mom?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he has any trauma like a concussion," Toriel said, kneeling down to heal Asriel. "If he has a concussion, I won't be able to heal it, I can help it heal faster, but it will still be about three days until he would act normally again."

Once Asriel was healed, they all teleported home. They tried to be as quiet as possible, since he was still passed out, but he woke up anyway.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" He groaned.

"Asriel, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yeah," he responded, "I used my powers somehow, and then I passed out, I think."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. So how you feelin'?" Frisk replied.

"Strange. I feel like I'm on a cloud or somethin'. I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm kinda dizzy, too."

"Oh no," Toriel interrupted, "Asriel, that means you most likely have a concussion."

"A concussion?" He questioned, dazed. "How'd that happen?"

"Probably when you got hit by that rock." Frisk replied.

"Oh yeah, that did happen, didn't it?" He replied rhetorically.

"Yeah, it sure did." She replied

"Th-that's not all I feel, though."

"Oh?" Toriel said.

"I feel…" he paused, "...more depressed than usual, a _lot_ more depressed."

"Oh my, that isn't good." Toriel responded. "You should take it easy, then, I'll prepare an herbal remedy to help with the concussion and the depression." She walked away, going to prepare the remedy.

"Th-thanks Mom."

"so kid," Sans started, "with depression, you should always stay active. Never be alone for too long, otherwise it'll set in."

"Uhh, thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"Azzy, can we talk in private?" Frisk asked.

"Uh, sure Frisk."

"alright you two, don't get too _frisky_ in your room."

"We won't, " Frisk replied, chuckling.

Frisk and Asriel walked into their room, awkwardly due to the fact that Asriel was stumbling left and right since he was so dizzy from the concussion.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Asriel asked.

That's when Frisk broke down.

"Azzy," she started, "I'm so worried about you. You keep talking about depression and all these things. You went crazy this morning, and you just keep getting worse, I just-"

"Frisk," Asriel interjected, "it's okay. We'll figure this out, alright? My head's screwed up right now, ya know? My depression will be better in two days, you think you can handle that? I want to live, I'm not gonna go kill myself. I just feel a lot less faith in the future." With that, he wiped the tears from Frisk's eyes. "Why don't we go shopping or something, will that cheer you up?"

Frisk got a new gleam in her eyes.

"Shopping!" She shouted.

"Oh dear God," Asriel muttered.

Frisk and Asriel left the house to go shopping.

"Let's find you some new clothes!" Frisk said enthusiastically.

"Alright, after all, I'm sick of wearing the same kind of clothes as I wore as a kid."

Frisk and Asriel went through many styles of clothing, finally agreeing on one thing. Asriel found a nice, purple flannel, a black t-shirt to wear underneath it, and dark jeans

"You really think I look good in this?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah! I really do!" Frisk replied, trying not to stare. 'God,' she thought, 'he's handsome.'

"If you say so. Maybe we should pick out some more clothes so I more to wear than just this."

Asriel and Frisk went through a bunch of different clothes, finally deciding just to get Asriel some black t-shirts, some with logos of bands that Asriel had come to like, like Fall Out Boy and The Offspring, a few more purple flannels, some sweatpants, and a few more pairs of jeans.

Frisk decided to get herself a few pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts of various colors.

"This is gonna be expensive, isn't it?" Asriel asked.

"It's alright," Frisk replied, "Mom gave me like $300 dollars to this place, and I still have over $100 left over from our date."

Frisk and Asriel walked to the park to relax and talk for a bit after they went shopping.

"Geez, Mom sure does like to go overboard on gifts, doesn't she?" Asriel replied rhetorically.

"Yeah, she sure does," Frisk sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked.

"Nothing, I just wish that I could do more for her.

Asriel thought about this for a bit.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "We could surprise her by cooking dinner tonight!"

"How are we gonna do that? I don't know how to cook."

"I do, I read all of the books in the Underground when I was Flowey. In a few timelines, I even took cooking lessons. I know about as much as Mom does, maybe more. We could always get Papyrus to help, too. Since it's for Mom, Sans probably wouldn't mind helping, and I'm sure we could find something for you to do. Mom's getting home from work late today since she started an hour later than usual, at 10:30, so we should have an hour more than we would have on a normal day."

Frisk was astounded by how Asriel put all of that together so quickly.

"How did you figure all of that out in less than a minute?" She asked.

"I dunno, I just did. It's probably because of all the things I did as Flowey, even though I don't like talking about it, I guess it helped me in some ways."

"I guess so," Frisk responded, chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just kind of funny how something we thought was horrible can turn out to be good in some ways, not even _I_ saw that in Flowey."

"I guess you need to experience it to understand it."

"Maybe, anyway, we should get home soon if we want to make dinner for Mom, it's 4:30 and she gets home around 6:30 today."

"When did it get so late?" Asriel replied

"While we were talking, duh." Frisk replied sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." Asriel mocked in reply. "Seriously, though, it's like time just doubles in speed when I'm with you." He said. "Then again," he started, chuckling and blushing, "so does my heartbeat."

It took a moment for Frisk to realize what Asriel just said.

"I, um…" she paused, unsure of what to say, "I feel the same way."

"Heh, I love you Frisk."

"I love you too Azzy."

With that, the couple started walking home.

They got home at 4:50.

"Hey Papyrus, Sans!" Asriel yelled. "Come here for a sec!"

"sup?" Sans asked, now standing behind Asriel. He had teleported.

"Geez Sans! Don't do that, you scared the heck outta me!" Asriel exclaimed.

"YES? WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus asked, walking down the stairs.

"Well, Frisk and I were thinking, and we decided that it would be cool if we could do something for Mom since she does so much for all of us, and we decided that we could cook dinner tonight instead of her having to come home and do it."

"hmm, somethin' nice for Tori. i can manage that." Sans replied.

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus added.

Asriel winced, luckily, nobody noticed. Those were the same words he had said to Frisk in the Genocide Route, granted it was Chara, not Frisk, and it was Flowey, not him.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

They all decided to make chicken enchiladas. Papyrus worked on making the sauce while Asriel worked on getting the chicken ready. Sans got the ingredients that Papyrus and Asriel would need ready, and Frisk washed the dishes that were done being used.

Once the enchiladas were done, it was 6:20, plenty of time for them to cool down.

Asriel and Sans then went on to make a chunky salsa with jalapenos, cucumber, tomatoes, green bell peppers, and lemon juice. Papyrus made Spanish rice while they still had time to cook.

It would be a great Mexican dinner.

Once Toriel got home, she was delighted to see that dinner had already been set up on the table, but by who, she wondered.

She walked into the kitchen to see Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, and Asriel finishing cleaning up.

"Did you all do this?" Toriel asked, astonished.

"Yeah!" Frisk replied.

"We figured that since you do so much for us, we should do something nice in return." Asriel added.

"Come here all of you!" She drew the group into a large group hug.

Once they got out of the group hug, Papyrus shouted, "DINNER IS READY!" so that Undyne and Alphys would know.

Once everyone had gathered at the table, Sans said, " _bone_ appetit!"

Everyone just sighed except for Toriel and Asriel, who both laughed.

Dinner was great, it tasted like Toriel had cooked it all herself.

Once everyone had finished dinner, they all decided to go to bed, even though it was only 7:00. The meal was that filling.

 _Again, I'm sorry for not uploading in awhile! Don't PUNish me! Man I love puns. Have a great day!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: To Hell and Back**

 _A week since the last chapter…_

Life was nonexistent. That is to say, every 'living' thing there was actually dead.

'So this is Hell,' she thought, Chara, the demon that comes when you call it's name.

"Yes, yes it is," said a mysterious and cocky voice, reading Chara's mind.

Chara spun around quickly, not giving her guest a chance to attack her.

"And you are?" She asked, ready to defend herself.

"Well," he paused, "I go by many names, but you can just call me King Satan."

"Hmph, fat chance. I challenge you, to the right of the throne to Hell!"

"Woah, woah there young lady. I don't want to have to take any demon's SOUL, especially not a pretty young girl like yourself, but if you duel me, I won't hold back."

"I won't back down to something as lowly as you."

"Heh, a cocky one, eh? That's alright, I like 'em feisty." Satan said, licking his lips at the thought of eating Chara's soul. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Satan had barely taken two steps before Chara had a knife stuck in his chest.

Satan collapsed.

"How?" He asked with a raspy voice, and then he went limp. "Gotcha!" He yelled, sweeping Chara's legs out from underneath her. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!"

Chara chuckled, remembering her fight with Undyne.

One instant, Chara was on the ground, about to be skewered by Satan's trident. The next moment, she had tackled Satan to the ground, each of them wrestling to grab the weapon out of the other's hands.

Satan managed to knick Chara's right shoulder with his trident before jumping away.

"Heheheh, that's nothing, just you wait," Chara replied.

"Alright then, don't hold back!" Satan replied.

The two clashed just as Chara had with Undyne all of those timelines ago.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Asriel!" Frisk shouted, bursting through the front door.

"What's up Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"I got something for you at the store with Mom!"

"What is it?"

Frisk pulled out a pair of green socks with blue and yellow leopard prints on them.

"Crazy socks!" She revealed.

"C'mon Frisk, you know I don't like those things." Asriel shook his head.

"I know, but you gotta live a little! You only live once, why not do it in style?"

"That rule doesn't seem to apply to me, though."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Frisk asked rhetorically.

"Anyway, crazy socks are _not_ fashionable."

"Yeah they are!"

"No they aren't."

"Alright you two, settle down," Toriel said, walking through the door, "Anyway, I picked up dinner at this place called Jersey Mike's."

"Alright!" Asriel shouted. "That place is awesome!"

"You've been there before?" Frisk asked.

"As Flowey, yeah. I've gone to the surface in a few timelines before you came along. That's one of the first fast-food places I got food from. They have really good meatball subs."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Toriel replied. "Because that's what I got you."

"Sweet!" Asriel replied.

Toriel yelled, "Dinner!" upstairs so that everyone else would know that dinner was ready.

Once everyone was downstairs, they all dug into the sandwiches that Toriel had bought for them.

Undyne got a 'man sandwich' consisting of many types of meats and cheeses all piled on top of one another, bacon piled high, of course, Asriel got a meatball sub, Frisk got a turkey, lettuce, bacon, mayo, and cheese sandwich, Sans got a grilled cheese with bacon and ketchup on top, Papyrus got a meatball sub and made himself some spaghetti to go with it, Alphys got a ham and cheese sandwich, Toriel got a BLT with mayo, and even Gaster got a roast beef sandwich.

"Thank you so much, I can't repay your kindness enough," Gaster said as he was handed the sandwich.

"No need to thank me," Toriel replied, "I'm sure you don't really eat much in the void."

"That is true." Gaster replied.

"S-speaking of that," Alphys interrupted, "I th-think I'm getting close o-on a way to g-get y-you out of th-there."

"That sounds great!" Gaster exclaimed.

They all continued eating. Once they were all done, Sans couldn't help it, he had to make a pun.

"thanks for the _sans_ wiches, Tori," he said so everyone could hear him.

Everyone laughed except for Papyrus, who just sighed.

"That's my boy!" Gaster said, laughing.

Everyone went their opposite ways. Gaster receded into the void, Undyne and Alphys went upstairs to their room, and Sans and Papyrus went to go record stuff to post on YouTube, which Papyrus had just gotten into last year, only Sans had known about it until now, but Papyrus already had a steadily growing fanbase of over 700,000 subscribers. Asriel and Frisk decided to watch Soul Eater in their room, and Toriel went into her room to read and relax.

 _Back to Hell…_

 _Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding! (If you get the reference then great, if not, it's from Soul Eater.)_

"Heh," Satan started, "it's the dinner bell. What do ya say? Let's continue this after some grub."

Chara grinned. "Sure," she replied.

Once Satan had his back turned, Chara decapitated him, quickly ending him.

"Heheheh! Never take your eyes off of me!" Chara shouted.

Satan's very fabric of being unwrapped itself, leaving only his pitch black soul behind, which Chara quickly devoured.

"Mmm, delicious!" She yelled. "I can already feel my power growing!"

Chara's LOVE increased by five, going to LV 25.

"With this power, I can go back to Earth! I think I'll wait until a very specific day, though. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Now what will become of Frisk and the gang?

 _Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I meant to upload yesterday, but I fell asleep while I was writing it and a friend came over to have a sleepover. I also fell asleep while writing today, lol. Anyway, expect less chapter output for the next few weeks. I haven't gotten much sleep, and my internal clock is screwed up. I'm gonna try and balance school and sleep over the next few weeks. Let's see how that goes. Anyway, until next time!_

 _P.S. I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT SANS!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Crashing the Party**

 _Hey guys, sorry about not posting for awhile. I haven't had access to a computer for awhile, so I haven't been able to upload. Sorry!_

It was 4:00 when Asriel woke up the next morning. He has a habit of waking up early on people's birthdays, huh?

Asriel couldn't fall back asleep, so he decided to get up and make himself some tea.

Asriel got out of bed, careful not to wake Frisk, and put some decent clothes on. He put on a black t-shirt and a purple flannel over it with a pair of jeans.

"This'll do," he whispered to himself.

Once he got out of his room, he went immediately to the kitchen. Once he was there, he started boiling water for tea.

"Hmm Hm Hm Hmmmm" He hummed quietly, it was Death the Kid's theme from Soul Eater.

As he waited for the water to start boiling, he realized something.

'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'today's my birthday!'

Asriel was so excited. He couldn't wait for everyone else to wake up, although he would have to wait awhile, seeing that it was 4:10 now.

A bubbling sound signaled that the waiter was boiling. Asriel poured the water into a mug, put a golden flower tea bag in, added some sugar, and started to sip on the hot tea. It was almost relaxing, in a melancholy sort of way. The tea relaxed him, but the darkness around him made him uneasy. The sounds of crickets outside were relaxing, though, and he had a pretty good view of the stars from his seat next to the window.

As Asriel gazed out the window at the stats while drinking tea, he hardly noticed Sans sit down next to him, drinking ketchup.

"what're you doing up so early? it's 4:30." Sans asked.

"I woke up half an hour ago and couldn't fall back asleep. Apparently I wake up extra early on birthdays." Asriel replied, saying the last part sarcastically.

"it seems that way, doesn't it?" Sans said rhetorically. "anyway, who's birthday is it? i have no idea."

"Did you forget already?"

"nah, i'm just jokin', i know it's your birthday."

"Could've fooled me."

They just sat there, making small talk.

"Man, it's 5:00? Time seems to be slowing down, doesn't it?" Asriel yawned.

"nah, i think you're just tired," Sans replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll go pass out on the couch. I don't wanna wake Frisk up."

"good idea."

And so, he did. Almost immediately, too. Asriel must've been exhausted. He did stay up all night watching Soul Eater with Frisk, after all, which means he only got about two hours of sleep.

Asriel woke up three and a quarter hours later (8:45).

"Mornin' sleepy butt." a feminine voice asked, it was Frisk.

"Good morning, and who are you calling sleepy butt?" Asriel replied.

"Isn't it obvious? You, silly," she said rhetorically. "After all, you are the last one awake. Why are you on the couch, though?"

"I couldn't fall asleep and I woke up at 4:00 this morning."

"Oh, I guess you're an insomniac, not a sleeper, huh?"

"Why do you think I sleep in so late? It's because I stay up so late and wake up so early. Apparently on birthdays specifically."

"Birthday? What birthday?"

"Haha, very funny, Frisk," Asriel replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's your birthday. I couldn't possibly forget."

"Breakfast is ready!" Toriel yelled from the kitchen. "Frisk, wake Asriel up if he isn't awake already!"

"He's awake!" Frisk shouted back.

The breakfast was the same as it was on Frisk's birthday.

Once they were done chowing down, they finished getting ready for the party.

It was 11:30 once everyone got there.

Alphys got him the first few volumes of the Soul Eater manga. Undyne got him a t-shirt with all of the main characters from the Soul Eater anime. Toriel got him a radio/CD player and a few CDs to go with it. Napstablook got him the same thing he got Frisk for her birthday, only with more punk rock, alternative, and teenage angst songs than anything else. Mettaton got him a black hoodie which was apparently "in style" it actually didn't look too bad on him, there were holes in the hood for his horns. Sans got him _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , much to his surprise. How had Sans known that he was interested in the Harry Potter books? Papyrus got him a shirt that said "cool dude" on it. Asgore got him a mug that had the Soul Eater logo on it. Frisk got him a few CDs from Rise Against and Three Days Grace.

"Thanks so much for all of the gifts guys!"

"You're welcome!" They all responded.

"We've forgotten one!" said Frisk.

"What do you mean? I don't see any." Asriel replied.

"Right," she paused, " _here_!"

Her eyes turned red. It wasn't Frisk anymore.

"Ch-Chara! How did you get out of Hell? Why are you taking over Frisk's body?"

"To answer your first question, I killed Satan. As for your second question, you can't hurt me this way, if you hurt me, you hurt Frisk," she replied.

"You monster," Sans said, shaking from anger, eye glowing blue.

"You leave Frisk alone!" Undyne said, summoning a spear

"No no no," Chara said, shaking her head and wiggling her finger, "Remember? You can't hurt me without hurting Frisk."

"Let her go," Asriel said, shaking from anger, head hung down.

"What was that, oh sweet brother of mine?"

"I said, let her go!" Asriel screamed, turning into the God of Hyperdeath.

"Oooooh! Goodie! You actually have your powers!" Chara said sarcastically.

"What?" Asriel looked around him, seeing a strange aura around him. "Hmm, I guess so."

"That must mean you really DO hate me, doesn't it?" Chara asked, smirking.

"I don't hate you, Chara, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save," Asriel sang, it was a slight alteration of Savior by Rise Against.

"Hmph, there is no reconciliation that will put me in my place," Chara sang back.

"Heh, I guess we both know that song, then," Asriel said smirking.

"I've been watching you for awhile now," Chara said, now holding a knife, "and look, my trusty knife followed me here!"

Asriel tried to reach out to Chara's SOUL with his own using DETERMINATION.

"Would you quit that? I might actually have a change of heart if you keep that up."

"That's the plan," Asriel said to Chara. Now to the others, "All of you get out of here! Things might get ugly, and I don't want any of you to see this if it does get ugly. Only Sans can stay if he wants to."

"i wasn't planning on leaving anyways," Sans replied.

The rest of them rushed out of the house to Napstablook and Mettaton's house.

"Well, if all of my weapons come from my imagination…" Asriel summoned a pair of guns and held them upside-down with his pinkies on the triggers, like Death the Kidd. (Yes, it is Kidd, with two d's) "How about SOUL ejection guns?"

"You'll have to hit me, first," Chara replied, moving too quickly to see to the side. She lunged at Asriel, cutting the side of his stomach, leaving a large, bleeding gash.

Asriel hissed in pain.

"you alright?" Sans asked.

"I'm fine, I think you know what to do," Asriel replied.

"right."

"What are you two-" Chara was cut-off by Sans, who lifted her into the air with his magic. "Oh, I see, you're gonna shoot me now, while I'm caught in his magic. I really shouldn't get so cocky."

"I'm sorry that we have to do this, but I will save you, I just need Frisk with me to do it."

Asriel then shot Chara with the SOUL ejection guns.

Chara was shot out of Frisk's body, somehow in a physical body now. Frisk, on the other hand, pretty much just woke up as if she had just been asleep that whole time.

"Wh-what happened?" Frisk asked groggily. "My head is pounding."

"Long story-short, you were possessed by Chara, who we need to save right now."

"Alright, let's get to it.."

"wait a sec you guys," Sans interrupted, "do we really want to do this? i mean, if they come to live with us, they might murder everyone, i can't go through that again."

"Don't worry," Frisk said, "once we SAVE them, they won't have any more murderous intent."

"good," Sans replied.

It was strangely quiet as Frisk and Asriel seemed to just be standing there and staring at Chara, while in reality they were doing a ton of stuff with their DETERMINATION.

"Stop! I don't know if I can deal with facing them again, after all I've done!" Chara shouted. "I won't kill anyone if you let me go. Better yet, kill me and completely destroy my SOUL. I'm disgusting, and I don't deserve to live."

"That just means that the SAVE worked. You can feel again now." Frisk explained.

"Please, just kill me," Chara said, starting to cry.

"No," it was Asriel, who had turned back to normal, who finally said this, "you were just like me, but unlike Flowey, you had a corrupted SOUL, instead of not having one. That would make you more murderous than Flowey."

"Please, I don't want to face them after all I've done."

"I felt the same way, you know." Asriel replied.

"Huh?" Chara looked up.

"Yeah, I killed them numerous times when I was Flowey. They know that, and they forgave me. They have no reason to not forgive you."

"R-really?"

"It's true," Frisk chimed in.

"Please Chara, come with us."

Chara sniffled, wiping away her tears, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when Undyne spears me.

"or if Asgore _chars_ you to a crisp." Sans added.

"Oh my God please stop." Chara said, clearly annoyed.

"alright, alright, i still don't trust you, though. i just wanna get that out there. the only reason that you aren't dead right now is because of these two."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't deserve to be forgiven after all that I've done."

"Don't say that," Asriel replied. "I won't let you think like that. That's the main reason I have Depression in the first place."

"Alright, let's go see the others," Frisk said.

"i'll teleport you there." Sans said.

Then, they were at Napstablook and Mettaton's house.

 _How will the others react? What will Undyne think? What about Toriel? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ba-. What do you mean this isn't Dragon Ball Z? Whatever, anyway, I'm gonna leave it here for now, so I can at least get something uploaded before I fall asleep. Seriously, I've almost fallen asleep about four times while writing this. Anyway, my song of the day is Savior by Rise Against._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Acceptance**

When the four of them got to Napstablook and Mettaton's house, everyone there was surprised to say the least.

"What the hell is that little brat doing here?" Undyne asked threateningly, summoning a spear.

"I would like to know the same thing, even though they are my own child," Asgore said, now with his trident

"Nice to see you all, too," Chara said sarcastically.

"She's here because we saved her." Asriel said firmly. "She's not going to hurt us anymore, we got rid of whatever was corrupting her SOUL."

"Really?" Undyne asked, lowering her magic spear, but not putting it away completely.

"H-how do w-we know th-this isn't a tr-trick?" Alphys asked.

"because i believe her," Sans said firmly. "you guys know that i always know when somethin's up. that still holds true, i can see that the evil of her SOUL has vanished. i have passed my judgement. i can't assure that she's in a good mental state, but i can assure you that she isn't evil. heck, she lost all of her LV when she was saved."

"Well then, that settles it," Undyne started, putting her spear away, "I guess we're gonna have to become besties, too!"

"Um, you might wanna take it easy there, Undyne, Chara hasn't even been alive for that long." Frisk said concernedly.

"I guess you're right, but we still will become besties one of these days, fuhuhuhu!"

Chara sighed.

"What's the matter, Chara?" Asriel asked.

"I don't get it. Why are you all accepting me so willingly? After all I've done, I should be punished severely." Chara sobbed, hanging her head low.

"It's because we did the same thing for Asriel," Toriel finally spoke up, she was just so shocked to have her other child back with her. She finally rushed over to Chara and wrapped her in a big, comforting hug.

Chara's eyes went wide.

"I-I love you Mom," Chara said softly.

"I love you too my child," Toriel replied.

Asriel just happened to have his phone on him at the time and took a picture of the moment.

"That one's going in the family album," Asriel said.

Chara leapt out of the hug and stared at Asriel, half-threatening, half-playful.

"You delete that picture right now!" Chara said firmly.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Asriel said, running out of the house.

"Oh it's on!" Chara said, running after him and laughing.

"Wait you two!" Toriel yelled, trying to get them to come back, but to no avail.

She started to run after them before a hand clamped down on her shoulder to stop her.

"let 'em go Tori, they have a lot to catch up on," Sans said.

Toriel sighed, "Fine, fine."

"I'll go make sure they don't kill each other! See you back home!" Frisk said. She then ran after the two.

"How does she do it?" Toriel asked to no one in particular.

"hmm?" Sans said.

"I mean, she set free our entire civilization, and she brought back my two children from the dead and made them good again."

"oh, you mean Frisk, well it's quite simple really. she never gives up. she has a lot of DETERMINATION."

Toriel and Sans sat on the porch making small talk. Everyone else decided to go to Toriel's house to wait for everyone to get back so they could resume the party. Since Sans and Toriel didn't want to seem like they were invading Napstablook and Mettaton's house, they left, too.

"today's been one hell of a day, huh Tori?" Sans asked, sighing.

"It sure has Sans, it sure has." She replied.

"hey, look over there!" Sans pointed at three teenagers running in the distance.

"Oh! They're home! I better put the finishing touches on the cakes!"

As Frisk, Asriel, and Chara ran home, Chara having forgotten about the picture once Frisk had shown up, they were greeted by the smell of freshly baked cakes.

"Woohoo! The cakes are done!" Asriel yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Frisk yelled with him.

"I haven't eaten any real food in hundreds of years! I finally get to eat some of Mom's cooking again!" Chara said ecstatically.

"heh," Sans chuckled, watching the group from a distance. He then walked inside.

As Asriel, Frisk, and Chara walked in, they saw what smelled so good. It was the cakes, and one more thing.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Frisk and Chara shouted in unison.

Fudge, that something else was chocolate fudge.

Frisk and Chara glared at each other menacingly.

"I haven't had chocolate in hundreds of years, if you think that-" she stopped when she saw Asriel eating a piece of fudge.

"ASRIEL!" She yelled.

"What?" He said with a full mouth.

"I WANTED THE FIRST PIECE OF FUDGE!" Yelled Chara and Frisk, flames in their eyes anime-style.

"Relax children, there's plenty for everyone." Toriel said, bringing out two more large platters with mountains of fudge-bricks on top.

As Frisk and Chara wolfed-down fudge and cake, everyone else calmly had a few slices of cake, including Mettaton, who had just gotten an upgrade from Alphys that allowed him to eat human food. (It says in the game that Mettaton is able to eat food somehow.)

"This is amazing! I've never had anything like it! Ghost food doesn't taste nearly as good as this cake!" Mettaton said while eating a slice of the butterscotch-cinnamon cake.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it!" Toriel said in reply, smiling.

"hey Tori," Sans said.

"What is it, Sans?" She replied.

"what do you call a secretive moose?"

"I don't know Sans, what _do_ you call a secretive moose?"

"anony _moose_."

"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Okay, I've got one, what do you call a ghost that can't win?"

"i dunno, what _do_ you call one of those?"

"A _ghost_ of a chance!"

"hahahahahahahahahaha! oh my god, Tori, you're hilarious." Sans said, crying of laughter."

They went on like that for a while.

 _Meanwhile_

This was it. The last one. After this, there wouldn't be anymore.

It was the last piece of fudge.

Chara and Frisk were locked in a deadly stare. A fight was about to break out, and everyone knew it.

Chara tackled Frisk to the carpeted living-room floor.

The two of them wrestled, Asriel watched them, in case anyone got hurt.

Asriel had finally decided that they weren't going to break up the fight anytime soon, so he took matters into his own hands. He decided to eat the last piece of fudge right in front of them. It was a bold move. He knew they might attack him instead, but what else could he do, they wouldn't stop.

"ASRIEL!" They both yelled angrily, jumping to their feet, fists clenched.

"Sorry, you guys wouldn't stop fighting, I had to do something." He replied.

"Rrrrrggghhh." They growled.

Asriel was visibly sweating now.

"Hey guys, let's not do anything we'll regret." He said nervously.

Chara threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. Frisk and Chara then rushed at him.

"Oh God! Help!" Asriel yelled, running into the front yard.

As Chara and Frisk were about to run out after them, Asgore caught them by the collars of their shirts.

"Alright you two, settle down," he said. "Let's relax over a nice cup of tea."

As Asgore went to the kitchen to pour all four of them some tea, Asriel moved farther away from Frisk and Chara, fearing for his safety.

"So, um, no hard feelings, right?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset them.

"You owe us," Frisk said.

"Big time," Chara added.

"See? You two are already becoming sisters! You're finishing each other's sentences!" Asriel said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject and-" Frisk stopped suddenly. "What's that in your hand?"

Asriel was waving around a Hershey's bar in front of him.

"Oh, this?" He said, smirking. "I snagged this from our room, I always have some hidden for situations like these."

"Give it to me!" Frisk and Chara said, sticking out their hands for it.

"Not so fast! You have to share!"

"Hmm," they pondered this for a moment. "Alright!" They finally decided.

Asriel broke the bar in half and gave Frisk and Chara one half each. They quickly devoured their halves, practically inhaling them.

Asgore came back with their tea.

"Alright, drink up. It'll help you relax." He said.

"Thanks Dad," Asriel said.

"Yeah, thanks," Chara added.

Asgore walked away to go socialize with everyone else. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara followed suit.

Chara didn't seem too comfortable talking with anyone, especially Sans, Gaster, who kept phasing in and out of existence, or Undyne, so she decided to talk to the one person she knew would be accepting and open, Papyrus.

"Hey, Papyrus," Chara said nervously, noticing the glare that Sans was giving her that said, 'try anything and you're dead.'

"OH, HELLO HUMAN! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT WE'VE PROPERLY MET!" Papyrus said.

"No, I don't believe we have either." Chara said in response. "My name is Chara."

"NICE TO MEET YOU CHARA, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm doing alright, now that I've been brought back to life," Chara said nonchalantly. "How about you?"

"I'M DOING ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL, THANKS FOR ASKING!" Papyrus said happily.

"What's got you all happy?" Chara asked with a puzzled expression.

"WELL, I JUST GOT A PHONE CALL FROM MY BOSS, AND HE'S GIVING ME A RAISE!" Papyrus said ecstatically.

"That's amazing!" Chara said, dumbfounded. The Papyrus she knew could barely cook spaghetti without burning it.

"wait, what happened, Paps?" Sans asked, walking over to where Chara and Papyrus were talking.

"I GOT A RAISE!" Papyrus said.

"wow Paps, that sure is awesome." Sans said, a smile on his face that was more real than usual.

"How much is it?" Chara asked.

"I'M GOING FROM TWENTY-FIVE DOLLARS AN HOUR TO THIRTY DOLLARS AN HOUR! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans's jawbone nearly fell off.

"that's a five dollar raise!" He finally managed to say.

"I KNOW! HE SAID THAT SINCE I WAS ATTRACTING SO MUCH BUSINESS AND GETTING SO MANY COMPLIMENTS THAT IT WOULD BE A SIN NOT TO GIVE ME A RAISE!"

"I guess all of those cooking lessons finally paid off then, huh Papyrus?" Said Undyne, who had overheard the conversation.

"THEY SURE DID!"

"That's my boy!" Said Gaster, appearing next to Papyrus and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think you could teach me how to cook, Papyrus?" Chara asked.

"SURE THING! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans gave Chara a look of confusion. 'what's this kid planning?' He thought.

"Man, it's getting late." Undyne said, interrupting Sans's train of thought. It was 10:15.

"Yeah, it is." Chara said.

"I gotta get going! I have a big day of work ahead of me tomorrow!" Asgore announced as he waved and walked out of the house.

Mettaton and Napstablook left soon after Asgore. They had to work on a new song with Shyren tomorrow. They were going to try out a genre of music that was new to them, punk-rock. Mettaton had been taking guitar lessons, Napstablook would play the drums, and Shyren would imitate rhythm guitar and bass with her voice.

Frisk and Asriel decided to go to bed. They kissed and went off to their bedroom to sleep.

Chara pretended to throw-up as they kissed.

"Goodnight Sans," Toriel said as she walked away to her bedroom to sleep.

"Goodnight Tori," Sans said, a light shade of blue on his face, seeing as Toriel had just kissed him.

Once Toriel had left, it left Sans and Chara. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus had already headed to bed.

"so kid, what're you planning to do with my brother?" Sans asked Chara.

"I-I think I've grown fond of him." She replied.

Sans snickered, but stopped when he saw the serious look on Chara's face.

"wait, you're not serious, are you?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm completely serious." Chara said. "After all, he is the only one that one-hundred percent believes in me, right?"

"that is true, but i swear to God, if you hurt him, i will kill you."

"Point taken." Chara replied nonchalantly.

 _Boom! And here comes the hate mail! "What do you mean you're making a PapyrusxChara fanfiction? What about Papyton?" First off, I don't ship Papyton, I'm not against it, I just don't ship it. Second off, I want to be original. I haven't seen a single fanfiction or comic that ships Papyrus and Chara together. So, yeah, I may make some people angry, but you know what? I don't care. It's my story, and I'm gonna write it how I want it to be. This is just an experiment, and if it doesn't work out, I'll call it off. Also, I think I'm gonna go on a two week hiatus. I need to catch up on some sleep. Anyway, thank you guys, so much for reading this, if you liked it, PUNCH that follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, highfi- wait, I'm not Jacksepticeye, either? First, I'm not DBZ, and now I'm not Jacksepticeye. Oh well, see you guys in the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Just Your Not-So-Average Day (part 1)**

It was late in the morning when Chara woke up. 11:15 to be exact.

"Good morning," Chara yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING CHARA!" Papyrus said.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Frisk said.

"Mornin'," Asriel chimed in.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR SPECIAL COOKING LESSON?" Papyrus asked enthusiastically.

"I think I'm gonna get something to eat first." Chara responded, opening the fridge to see what they had to eat.

"I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT TEACHING YOU HOW TO MAKE PANCAKES."

Chara spun around and asked, "Do we have chocolate chips?"

"YES, WE DO!" Papyrus responded.

"Then let's get to work!" Chara said.

As Chara and Papyrus went through the steps of making pancakes, Frisk and Asriel went to the living room to decide what they were going to do that day.

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch," Frisk said.

"That's fine by me, but where'll we go?" Asriel asked.

"I was thinking about going to this place called Panera. They have great soup and sandwiches." Frisk suggested.

"That sounds good, I was thinking we could go to this place I've heard of called Portillo's, though." Asriel responded.

"That sounds good, too, and I actually have gift cards to Portillos, so we won't have to use any money to buy it."

"So we're going to Portillo's, then?"

"Yep!" Frisk responded cheerfully.

"Stir harder!" Undyne shouted from the kitchen. Apparently, she had come downstairs and had seen that there was a cooking lesson going on, so she decided to join in.

"YES! EXACTLY LIKE THAT CHARA!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah! You got it!" Undyne shouted.

"THE MORE YOU STIR, THE FLUFFIER THEY WILL BE!"

"Phew," Chara sighed. She was done stirring, her arm was starting to cramp up from all of the stirring.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

Chara poured the entire bag of chocolate chips into the bowl, except for a handful that she popped into her mouth.

"Yeah! That's the stuff!" Undyne said.

Chara began the next step on her own, stirring the chocolate chips around.

There seemed to be as many chocolate chips as there was batter. The bag of chocolate chips had been extra-large.

She stirred slowly and with her left hand, seeing as she had already worn out her right arm.

"you sure do like chocolate, don't ya kid?" Sans said, appearing out of thin air behind Chara.

"Jesus, Sans, you scared the hell outta me," Chara said, jumping.

"good, because we don't need any of that here," Sans said, winking.

"SAAAAANS! I SWEAR TO GOD! STOP WITH THE JOKES!" Papyrus yelled.

"jeez, calm down bro, it's a joke."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, AFTER ALL, IT'S IN YOUR NATURE TO CRACK JOKES ALL THE TIME."

"you got that right, bro."

"It's ready!" Chara exclaimed.

"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus said, stepping over to where Chara was. "NOW LET'S POUR THE BATTER ON THE PAN!"

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's 11:30 Frisk, don't you think it's a bit early to go out for lunch?" Asriel asked.

"Not if we're going to Portillo's. That place is always busy, no matter which one you go to, or at what time. Seriously, it can take awhile to even order your food some days." Frisk responded.

"This place must be good then, huh? I've heard about it online, but I've never been there myself."

"You have to try their beef sandwiches, they're amazing!"

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, then."

As Frisk and Asriel crossed the street to get to the restaurant, some guy, probably drunk, decided to blow the red light at about 60 mph. The speed limit was 35 mph.

They barely missed Frisk, if Asriel wouldn'tve seen the car coming and pulled Frisk back in time, she would've died for sure. Luckily, no one got hurt and there were no accidents, although there were some near misses.

"You alright?" Asriel asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Frisk replied, catching her breath.

"HEY ASS HOLE, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Asriel yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth so the driver would hear him.

"Just forget it, Azzy, that's just the way people are."

"I know, but…" he trailed off.

"Let's just go to Portillo's now."

Asriel sighed and said, "Alright," defeatedly.

The teens quickly sped across the street, seeing as the light would turn green soon and they didn't want to hold up traffic.

 _Back home…_

"ALRIGHT! NOW IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Papyrus announced cheerfully.

He and Chara had made a large batch of pancakes, so everyone had some for lunch. Except for Toriel and Alphys, who were away at work.

As Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and Chara dug into their pancakes, they all noticed the same thing. There were WAY too many chocolate chips. The only good thing about that, everyone there liked their pancakes that way.

"I HAVE TO SAY, CHARA, THE DECISION TO PUT THE WHOLE BAG OF CHOCOLATE CHIPS INTO THE BATCH WAS GREAT, BUT WHEN YOU COOK FOR OTHER PEOPLE THAN US, YOU MIGHT WANT TO PUT LESS IN THE BATCH. ALYHOUGH, I HAVE TO SAY, IT TASTES AMAZING LIKE THIS!" Papyrus said.

"I agree," Undyne added.

"couldn't have put it better myself, Paps," Sans stated.

"Thanks, guys." Chara said, slightly blushing. Nobody except Sans noticed this, but he didn't say anything because he knew exactly why, it was because Papyrus had just complimented on her cooking.

By the time everyone was done eating, there were no pancakes left, and by that I mean Chara ate a lot of them.

 _Meanwhile at Portillo's…_

"How's the food?" Frisk asked.

"It's great!" Asriel responded enthusiastically.

"That's good," Frisk said, staring at the distance at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

"Something wrong?" Asriel asked, clearly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing."

"C'mon Frisk, I know something's up. What's on your mind?"

Frisk sighed, "It's just that…" she trailed off.

"What's wrong Frisk?" Asriel asked tenderly.

"I-I just don't know!" Frisk said, starting to cry. She leaned up against Asriel. "I just feel so negative all of a sudden!"

"Hey, it's okay." People were starting to stare now. "Let's just put our food in our bags and go home." Asriel said all of this very quietly so that only Frisk could hear.

Once they had packed up the rest of their food, they left, Asriel holding the food in one hand and his other arm wrapped around Frisk, who was having an emotional breakdown.

"C'mon Frisk, we only have to walk a few blocks. Let's get home, and then we can sort things out."

Asriel and Frisk walked home, Asriel trying to comfort Frisk the whole time. The walk home was uneventful, unlike the walk to the restaurant.

As the couple walked through the front door, they were quickly greeted by Chara.

"Hey guys, how was-" she stopped when she saw the state that Frisk was in. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"She just broke down while we were eating." Asriel responded. "Could you put this in the fridge for me?" He handed Chara the bag full of food.

"Sure thing."

Sans then walked into the room.

"hey guys, what's-" Sans stopped when he saw Frisk. "what the _hell_ happened?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know. She broke down in Portillo's, and she's been like this ever since."

"hey kiddo, everything's fine, alright? we're all here for you." Sans said to Frisk quietly.

Frisk sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears, but to no avail. She just couldn't stop crying.

"alright, Asriel, you get Frisk to your room. i'll be there in a minute." Sans said, still in a hushed tone.

"Right." Asriel nodded.

Asriel escorted the emotionally distraught Frisk to their room. Sans was there shortly after.

"i just let everyone else know what was going on and to not disturb us."

"Thanks Sans," Asriel replied.

"okay, now, what's the matter Frisk? you always seem cheerful, so what's bothering ya?"

"I just-" Frisk choked on her own tears, "I just don't know. I just keep getting these really disturbing thoughts and images in my head and-" she broke down again.

"C'mon Frisk, just relax, you're fine, everyone's fine." Asriel said comfortingly.

"I know, it's just-" she sobbed, "it's just, I keep seeing all of you dying, lying on the ground in cold blood. I can't explain it, it just happens randomly, and it's normally an image of the people around me at the time."

"I think I know why," said a raspy voice. It was Gaster, who had just appeared in the darkest corner of the room.

"geez, you startled me, dad," Sans said. "what do you think is causing it?"

"Sans, have you checked Frisk's SOUL recently?" Gaster asked.

"no, wh-" he stopped when he did take a look at Frisk's SOUL. "oh no."

"What? What is it? What do you see?" Asriel asked.

"you're not gonna like the answer kid, but…"

"But, what?"

"...her SOUL is corrupted."

Asriel was shocked. How could this possibly have happened?

"I believe it happened when you SAVED Chara," Gaster said, as if he was reading Asriel's mind. "Some of her corruption must've rubbed off on Frisk, and it just kept building."

"Well, crap." Asriel said, dumbfounded. "Well, I can just SAVE her, right?"

"it's not that simple," Sans said.

"What do you mean?"

"i mean that you need at least the power of a quarter of a human SOUL to save someone. you don't have nearly that much power. although, you do have more power than the average monster. with training, you could become as powerful as me or my bro. even my dad here has a powerful SOUL."

"If my SOUL isn't as powerful as yours, how did I SAVE Chara?"

"That's simple," Gaster started, "You have one of those SOULS that gives off a healing aura. Same with Frisk, before this."

"So I need to get a human to help me SAVE Frisk?"

"that's right," Sans said.

"Then I'll go get Chara!" Asriel said

"No! Wait!" Gaster said to no avail. "I wasn't finished explaining what you have to do!"

Sans went back to comforting Frisk now that Asriel had left.

"I'm back, and I brought Chara with me," Asriel announced.

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Chara asked.

"You know how to SAVE, right?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah," Chara responded.

"Well imagine we are SAVING, but we're only doing it to Frisk's SOUL."

"Sounds simple enough. Let's get started"

"Wait!" Gaster interrupted. "If you do this, one of you is going to be corrupted!"

 _Welp! The 2 week hiatus is up! This is part 1/2 of a long chapter that I figured I should split in half for the sake of time. While I was on break, I decided to join The Black Parade. 'What's The Black Parade?' You may ask. Well, my friend, it's only my favorite album by My Chemical Romance, who I discovered while on hiatus. What do you mean they split up!? BLASPHEMY! WE'LL CARRY ON! AND THOUGH THEY'RE SPLIT AND GONE BELIEVE ME! THEIR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!_

 _For all of you who know what that song is, I applaud you. ("Welcome to the Black Parade")_


	15. Chapter 14-5

**Chapter 14.5 Just Your Not-So-Average Day (part 2)**

"What!?" Asriel blurted out.

"That's right." Gaster replied.

"Then what do we do?" Chara asked seriously.

"Listen closely to what I have to say." Gaster started. "When you SAVE her, I need to be a part of it. I will take the corruption. I'll phase out of existence for a little while. I'll be fine, the corruption should disappear after awhile. I had to do this to dead SOULS long ago when I was normal. I had access to the void then, too. Hell, that's why I'm alive now."

"what do you mean, 'that's why i'm alive now,'?" Sans asked.

"I mean that when I fell in the CORE, I was ripped apart. I went to the void then. You can't die in the void. It's a slow recovery. Even now I'm recovering. That's why I have to stay in the void."

"that explains a lot, actually." Sans said.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Asriel interrupted impatiently. "Cause if not, Frisk might drown in her own tears."

He was right, she was drenched, so were the sheets. (If you take that out of context, I swear to God I will rip out your lungs. Thanks. :) )

"Alright, let's start." Gaster announced.

"do you want me to help?" Sans asked.

"No Sans, you stay out of it and just watch, in case anything goes wrong."

"Let's just start so we can enjoy the rest of the day," Chara sighed impatiently.

They started to SAVE Frisk until…

"Nnngh!" Gaster winced.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked.

"That was fast." Gaster managed.

"What?"

"The corruption on her SOUL is gone...like it wanted to- nngh!"

"dad?"

"What is happening?" Chara asked, panicking.

"I-I can't access the void! What's happening?" Gaster shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" a deep voice cackled and trailed off creepily...it seemed to be coming from Gaster's SOUL.

"oh shit!" Sans yelled, left eye now blue.

"What now?" Frisk asked groggily.

"everyone out!" Sans yelled.

"But-" Asriel was cut off.

"OUT!" Sans yelled very loudly. "get everyone out of the house. go to Asgore's or Mettaton's house, i don't care! just leave!"

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel did as they were told.

"so, this is the corruption?"

"Yes, it feeds on the strongest negative emotion of any person it takes a hold of and amplifies it."

"but that means-"

"I know," Gaster interjected, "I have madness, just like many other scientists, not Alphys, though." Gaster was sweating and breathing unsteadily.

"so...what? are you turning into Dr. Stein?"

(Had to make the reference to Soul Eater. Sorry :P)

Gaster chuckled. "Much worse," he said.

"so how do we stop it, i mean, you must've had a backup plan for this, right?" Sans asked

"Yes, I have a plan. Nngh!"

"what do you need?"

"The machine."

"you don't mean-"

"Yes, that one." Gaster was out of breath.

"but-"

"It's broken, I know, but it's our only option."

"i guess…" Sans trailed off.

"Is it still in the Underground?"

"yeah."

"Then let's hurry and teleport there. I don't know how much longer I can stay in control. I'm slipping."

Sans teleported the both of them to his lab.

"T-turn it on." Gaster said weakly.

Sans uncovered the gray machine, did as he was told, and helped Gaster into the machine.

"You know what to do."

"mmhm." Sans confirmed.

Sans pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch labeled "Removal".

Gaster didn't make a sound as the machine did its job. Infact, all he felt was a pleasant, warm feeling as he slumped in the corner of the machine. He felt the corruption leaving his body.

The corruption was being collected in a large container in the top of the machine. Once he felt that the corruption had completely left his body, he walked out of the container, completely fine, aside from the fact that he was still only partially existent.

"huh. it still kinda works." Sans said nonchalantly.

"It sure does," Gaster confirmed.

"it's strange how things work out, isn't it?" Sans asked rhetorically. "the machine broke to where we could only use it on SOULS with a live host."

"Yes, considering it couldn't do that before." Gaster added.

"so, i should just vaporize the corruption, then?" Sans asked.

"Yes." Gaster said, remembering when Sans was first starting out as his assistant.

Sans pulled a switch, but something must've gone wrong, as a small screen started flashing, 'ERROR', on and off.

"that's not good." Sans stated.

"Frisk said that they would never RESET again, correct?" Gaster asked.

"right, but you don't mean…?"

"Yes, Sans, I do mean that, it's our only option. Send the corruption to a future timeline."  
"whatever you say, boss." Sans said jokingly.

Sans pressed a few buttons and flipped two switches. The machine whirred as the inner cylinder began to spin faster and faster, until it flashed a blinding white light, and the corruption was gone.

"It's done," Gaster said, relieved.

"thank god that's over. no one got hurt and nothing got destroyed, either."

"Yes, but it seems rather anticlimactic, don't you think?"

"yeah, i guess. maybe somethin' exciting will happen soon."

"Maybe, but hopefully not in a bad way."

"for sure," Sans confirmed. "let's head back to the surface."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gaster agreed.

Sans teleported the both of them to Asgore's house, where the rest of the gang was staying for the moment.

"hey guys, the corruption is gone." Sans announced.

A sigh of relief swept through the room.

"So it's safe to go home now, then?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Great!" Asriel exclaimed. "Hey Frisk, Chara, let's go home and watch anime!"

The three of them started to walk out the door.

"wait up, i can teleport everyone back." Sans stated.

"Oh yeah," Asriel said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Asgore, and Sans teleported them all home.

"So what anime do you wanna watch Azzy?" Frisk asked. "We don't have any started, we finished Soul Eater yesterday."

"H-hey, I know a p-pretty g-good one that y-you guys m-might like." Alphys interrupted.

"What is it?" Chara asked. "I mean what genre is it, Romance, Action, or something else?"

"M-mostly action, and some r-romance ."

Undyne was listening now.

"Sounds awesome! What's it called?" She asked.

"S-Sword Art Online." Alphys replied.

"I think I've heard of it before," Asriel said.

"Yeah, me too," Frisk added.

"Let's go watch it then!" Chara added enthusiastically.

 _I'M BACK! And hopefully for good this time. The Void is kinda hard to get out of, and Gaster disappears from time to time, so it gets really lonely. Anyway, sorry for not uploading for a long time. It's been really hectic, and I haven't had much time to write. To be honest, I haven't wanted to write, either. I just decided, "I'm gonna try to write again," and I remembered how fun it was. Thank you for sticking with me through this._

 ** _Sorry again._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Close Call**

It's your average summer day, the sun is shining, there's a cool breeze in the air. Asriel and Frisk are out on a walk while Toriel stays at home, teaching Chara the basic curriculum for her age, as she will be going into high school as a junior, even though she missed 5th grade through sophomore year.

At least, it _was_ your average day.

It's those jerks from before, and they mean business.

Asriel was stopping to smell some flowers along the trail he and Frisk were walking on. Frisk was standing behind him when the gang attacked.

"Aaaaaahh!" Frisk screamed as one of then grabbed her wrist roughly, alerting Asriel.

"What the hell?" Asriel yelled as he spun around quickly.

 _Click_

It was a new guy, the same guy who grabbed Frisk's wrist, and he had just cocked his pistol and aimed it right at Asriel's head.

"Heh heh, goodnight, kid." He said sinisterly.

 _Bang!_

Asriel!" Frisk screamed desperately.

'Should I load?' Frisk thought. 'I don't wanna mess up the timeline, though. I'll just see how this plays out.

"He-mmph" Frisk started to scream before her mouth covered.

"Just come along nicely, and nobody else gets hurt." Said the hooded man who shot Asriel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled a voice ferociously.

It was Undyne.

She ran right at the hooded man, summoning two spears and dodging bullets left and right while the other guys just stood and watched.

As Undyne neared the man, he turned the gun on Frisk.

"Take another step forward, and she's dead," he said.

The gun, surrounded by a blue aura, suddenly flew out of his hands.

"i don't think so." Said another voice, deeper this time.

It was the chubby skeleton we all know and love, Sans.

Sans grabbed the man with his telekinesis and threw him against a tree. He also proceeded in bringing all of the other boys to their knees and taking away their weapons.

"It's monsters like you that make me sick!" Said the boy that originally tried to kidnap Frisk weeks ago.

"pretty bold, kiddo, given the situation, but i'll you what," Sans bent down a little s ok they were face-to-face and "turned off" his eyes, "it's humans like you that make _me_ sick."

The kid shut up after that.

"Undyne, you make sure the kids don't leave. i'm gonna get Asriel and Frisk to the hospital.

The wound was bad.

The bullet didn't seem to have gone far, thanks to Asriel's thick skull, but there was _a lot_ of blood.

When they got to the hospital, Asriel was rushed into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).

Asriel was put into stable condition shortly after, but the doctors said that they didn't know exactly when Asriel would wake up. The bullet had penetrated deeper than they had originally thought. The doctors said that he should wake up in two weeks at the latest, but it could take up to three months, and maybe even longer.

Everyone was there to hear the news

"You know," started one of the doctors jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, "your friend here may have just earned himself a place atop the ICU's Hall Of Fame. 'First Monster Treated With a Bullet Wound.'"

This seemed to slightly brighten the mood.

Everyone was sitting around in Asriel's room.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Chara asked.

"Th-that's the scent of d-dead skin on a l-linoleum floor." Alphys replied.

"Really?" Undyne asked. "I thought it was the scent of quarantine wings in this hospital."

Then a weak voice sang, "It's not so pleasant, and it's not so conventional, it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal."

Asriel was awake.

"Asriel!" Frisk yelled happily as she sprang onto his bed and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, Frisk! I can't breathe!"

Frisk was happily sobbing now. She relaxed her grip, though.

"I guess I'm a regular decorated emergency, aren't I?" Asriel said to everyone.

"Yes, yes you are, Az," Chara replied. "I guess all it takes to wake you up is a few lyrics from a Panic! At the Disco song, huh?"

"I guess so, heh heh."

"My child, I was so worried about you. I couldn't bear to think what may have happened if you hadn't woken up soon."

"Son, I am so grateful that you are okay. Also, would you like some tea? I brought my portable tea making station." Asgore declared.

"Uh, sure, some tea would be nice, thanks." Asriel replied.

Asgore pulled out his "tea making kit", which was basically a portable bunsen burner with a tea kettle on top.

"You kn-know," Alphys began, "I've s-seen b-bunsen burners used for plenty o-of things, but m-making tea isn't one o-of th-them."

"Golly, I never would've thought it was that strange." Asgore said.

"It's not strange!" Alphys clarified. "I j-just haven't seen it u-used that way b-before, that's all."

"Oh, okay then." Asgore replied simply.

Once the tea was ready, Asgore poured into a thermos for Asriel to drink out of, and Frisk got off of Asriel and his bed. It was chamomile tea to help Asriel calm down.

After a while, a nurse came by to replace Asriel's bandages, but she was to find that he was already awake and talking as if nothing had happened.

When she removed the bandages to put on new ones, she was absolutely 8shocked to see that the wound was gone and looked as if nothing had happened.

She went to get the doctor to check Asriel out. He took a few X-rays and asked Asriel a few questions. After about an hour, the doctor said that Asriel was clear to leave. The X-rays showed no trauma or other damage.

After everyone was teleported home by Sans, much to his exhaustion, Frisk asked Undyne a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hey, Undyne," Frisk said to get Undyne's attention.

"What's up, Frisk?" Undyne asked.

"How did you know where we were when you saved us? And how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Oh, that. Well, I heard you scream. That path is near the gym I work at. I've taken Alphys there a few times, actually."

"That explains it. I'm glad it was so close to there. We would've been goners, thanks."

"It was no problem, really."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight, punk."

Frisk walked to the bedroom, where Asriel was playing a game on his phone.

"What'cha playin', Azzy?" Frisk asked.

"It's called Seven Knights. Alphys showed it to me. It's pretty cool." Asriel replied.

"Sounds neat, maybe you could show me tomorrow or something. I'm gonna get some shut eye."

Asriel put his phone away and said, " I should do the same."

And they slept.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Memories**

 _Okay, guys, I just had a really cool idea for an OC. He isn't me, don't worry. He actually pertains to Chara's past. I might base a shipping off of it. I think it's a pretty cool idea. He's half monster, half human._

 _The next morning…_

"Aah!" Chara gasped, sitting up almost instantly. She had just had a very disturbing nightmare where she...no, she didn't want to think about it. It was a reoccurring nightmare that she wasn't very fond of.

It was still dark outside when Chara woke up.

Chara was wide awake now, so she decided to make some tea in the kitchen.

When she got there, though, an exhausted Asriel was already making tea.

"Oh, good morning, Chara." Asriel greeted groggily.

"G-good morning Az." Chara replied, surprised.

"Want some tea?"

"I was actually coming to make some now."

"I'll make a larger amount, then." Asriel yawned.

After the tea was done, Asriel handed Chara a cup, and he poured them each a cup.

"You want some sugar in that?" Asriel asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Chara replied.

"Suit yourself."

Asriel poured himself a bit of sugar and stirred his steaming hot tea.

Chara decided to wait for their tea to cool down before she took a sip.

When she did take a sip, her face scrunched up.

"Heheheh, you should've taken the sugar. Golden Flower tea is bitter when nothing's added to it." Asriel said.

"Just give me the damn sugar." Chara replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, alright." Asriel said while putting his arms in the air and chuckling.

"So, why are you awake so early?" Chara asked, pouring a generous amount of sugar into her tea.

"Heheh, I could ask the same of you. I'm always up this early. I don't sleep very well." Asriel replied.

"A lot on your mind?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Suddenly, Sans teleported down.

"sup, Az?" Sans asked. He then realized that Chara was also awake. "what're you doin' up so early,Chara?"

"I just woke up early, that's all."

"if you say so." Sans replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chara asked accusingly.

"im just saying that maybe you didnt just 'wake up'. maybe, you were woken up by say, a nightmare?"

"I'm not having any-" Chara started before getting interrupted.

"Nightmares? Chara, why didn't you say anything?" Asriel asked.

"I'm not having nightmares!" Chara yelled as she slammed her hands on table and stood up suddenly.

"ssshhh, kiddo, everyone's sleeping." Sans replied quietly.

"Hmph." Chara sat back down and crossed her arms.

"now kid, whatre these nightmares about?" Sans asked.

"I told you, I'm not having any nightmares."

"kiddo, I hear you every night. youre always mumbling nervously. my room is right over yours. i have to edit you out of some recordings."

"Chara if you are having nightmares, you need to tell us. We can help you." Asriel said concernedly.

"Yeah, and hows that? You probably haven't even seen the same things i have." Chara said menacingly as she got up and starting walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going? Chara!" Asriel yelled.

"I'll be back! Just let me be!"

As Chara walked out into the crisp early-morning air, she noticed something was wrong. All of the street lights were off. She didn't care. She was just going to walk to Grillby's. It's open 24/7 even though Grillby wasn't always there seeing as he had a job at Mettaton's new place.

Walking further, she noticed that there were no street lights on in sight. Even as she neared Grillby's there were no street lights on.

When she walked into Grillby's, there was nobody there except for Grillby, polishing a single glass.

Chara took a seat by the bar.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please," she said depressed.

Grillby didn't ask any questions, he went in back, made a chocolate milkshake, and came back out. He even gave Chara a chocolate bar on the house.

"Why the long face?" Grillby asked.

"None of your business, now go back to doing whatever you were doing before I came here." Chara snapped angrily.

"Heh, looks like somebody's not happy with the time of month." Grillby muttered.

"What was that?" Chara asked, eyes glowing red.

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Pretty soon, Sans and Asriel showed up via one of Sans's 'shortcuts.'

"I thought I told you two to leave me alone."

"we were worried kiddo. you storming out like that, we thought you were gonna do something stupid." Sans said.

"Pfft, I've dealt with death too much. I'm not gonna go around causing more of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go. I just wanna be left alone."

As she went to leave, Asriel grabbed her arm.

"Chara, we are here for you."

For some reason, this made tears well up in Chara's eyes.

"Oh, Asriel," she whimpered as she hugged him and started to cry.

"Sshhh, it's alright. I'm here for you." He whispered as he stroked her hair gently.

 _Later that day…_

Chara was sitting on her bed, thinking back to her past.

 _Start of flashback_

(Cue "I Miss You" by Blink-182)

It was many years ago, when Chara was just a young kid. This day is the day she is supposed to secretly meet a boy around her age in the woods to play. This boy's name is Lyke (Pronounced 'like'). He's half monster, but he's also half human. They are both outcasts from their society. Lyke for his wolf ears and tail, and Chara for her demonic red eyes.

"Hey, Lyke!" Chara shouted as she ran up a hill that led to Lyke's hut where he lived alone.

No answer.

'He must be asleep,' she thought.

That's when she smelled smoke.

When she got to the top of the hill, she stared at a horrible sight.

Lyke's hut had been burned down.

Lyke was nowhere to be found.

 _End of flashback_

'That was the day I fell,' she thought. 'The day I tried the coward's way out.'

Chara was brought back to reality by Frisk, who had burst into the room.

"Hey, you!" Frisk said cheerfully.

"Hello, Frisk." Replied Chara gloomily.

"Why such the long face?"

"Just remembering some things from my past."

"What's troubling you?"

"Just...just the memory of an old friend."

"Oh. That must be hard for you…"

A few moments passed silently.

"Well, we have some neighbors moving in next door. They have an adopted son about our age." Frisk said.

"Might as well introduce myself." Chara replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine."

Chara walked outside to see some people who she presumed to be the new neighbors bringing boxes inside.

"Hello." She interrupted."

A boy about her age turned around and looked for the person the familiar voice came from.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with Metallica's logo on it and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing sunglasses and had a worn brown handkerchief around his neck. He had white sneakers with black and green stripes. He was pale skinned, he had a light brown wolf tail sticking out of his jeans, he had light brown wolf ears sticking off of the top of his head, and he had dark brown hair.

"It can't be…" he thought.

When he found the source of the voice, he saw those familiar red eyes.

"Ch-Chara?" He whispered to himself.

"L-Lyke?" Chara murmured to herself simultaneously

A moment passed where they stared at each other.

"Hello, there," Chara started, "m-my name's Chara, what's yours?"

"No way," the boy said.

"Excuse me?" Chara asked.

"You look just like her, and you have the same name," The boy said walking over and sniffing her. "You even have the same scent."

"D-do I know you?" Chara asked, blushing.

"The name's Lyke, and yes, I do believe you know me."

 _And there you have it! I was thinking about shipping these two. Let me know what you think! I'm hoping I can stay inspired enough with this new story arc that I can write some more. I have an explanation for why he's still alive. Stay tuned to find out!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Reunion**

 _Well, I haven't seen any negative reviews about this new development. LET THE SHIP SAIL!_

 _P.S. Sorry this took so long, I've been away from home, and school started. Everything has been a little hectic, having to settle into a new school, band competitions, having to wake up at 5 every morning, and not getting home until midnight. These will be slow for a while. Sorry._

"W-what?" Chara asked, clearly startled.

"How are you alive after all this time?" Lyle asked.

"H-how are _you_ alive!? I thought you were killed!"

"Long story. Do you have time to hear me out?"

"Yeah! I've got nothing going on today!"

"So, this is how it all went down…"

 _Flashback start_

A makeshift hut sits on a hill in a clearing of a peaceful forest.

Shouts are heard in the distance.

The young boy with wolf ears and a wolf tail that this hut belongs to is sitting on an old mattress that's been ripped up a bit.

"Hopefully Chara will get here soon," he said to himself.

The shouts are getting progressively louder.

The boy's left ear twitches.

"Huh? What's that?"

He walks outside to see what all the commotion is about.

There is an angry mob outside, all holding torches and pitchforks like something out of a movie.

"Oh no."

The boy runs like a wolf, on all fours, into the forest in the opposite direction of the mob.

 _End of flashback_

"My species of monster ages until it's 18 and after it has offspring, it ages again, but since I have a mostly monster SOUL, and a semi-human SOUL. I aged more slowly. I'm 16 physically, but I've already graduated college with a degree in programming and a degree in art.

My family took me in a few weeks after the day the villagers burned down my home. I found some monsters that were living on the surface, the raised me as their own, since they weren't ready for a newborn child of their own. They are also boss monsters, so they don't age."

"Holy crap." Chara replied.

"Now, how about you?" Asked Lyke curiously.

"Well…" Chara thought back to the previous timelines of death and destruction, and how she became a demon. "I don't like to talk about it. It brings back…disturbing thoughts. Let's just say I'm not fully human either."

"Oh…"

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Lyke!" Shouted a feminine voice.

A wolf monster appeared out of a shadow next to Lyke. She had black fur with some white fur designs and wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Aaah!" Chara shouted as she fell backwards.

"Oh, hey mom." Lyke said.

"Hello, Lyke," She realized that there was another person among them. "Who's the girl?" She asked quietly while nudging Lyke with her elbow.

"MOM, STOP!" Lyke shouted, flustered and blushing.

"I-I'm an old friend of Lyke's. An _old_ friend. From before he met you." Chara replied, startled from the woman's sudden appearing.

"Huh, small world. I think I heard you say you weren't fully human, either, right? Well, what race of monster are you?" The wolf-woman asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not really a monster...I'm something completely different...much more...ancient."  
"Oh, well, I guess that's fine, too. I'm a shadow-wolf. Lyke here is half of one. I knew his parents."

"Huh, that's cool."

Another, larger wolf appeared out of a shadow. He had similar features the the woman, but he was more muscular and wore a white tank top and blue mesh shorts.

"Who's the girl?" He whispered to Lyke and nudged him.

"NOT YOU TOO! AAARGH!" Lyke teleported away, flustered.

"Woah, can all shadow wolves do that?" Chara asked.

"Yep. The younger ones need to be taught, first, though. We can teleport from shadow to shadow, no matter how small it is."

"That's awesome!" Chara exclaimed.

"Yeah, not many monsters are able to teleport," said the larger wolf.

"Wait a minute, we never bothered to learn your name, how rude of us. My name is Lunei (pronounced Loon-ay), and this is my husband, Kiago." said the smaller, more feminine wolf.

"Nice to meet you," Chara started, "my name's Chara."

"NIce to meet you, too." Replied Kiago.

"We've heard _all_ about you, although it's been awhile since Lyke has said anything about you," started Lunei. "He wasn't exaggerating when he said you have really cute eyes.

"H-huh?" Chara was blushing now. "He said th-that?"

"Oh yeah. He had quite the thing for you back in the day."

"R-really?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. He wouldn't stop talking about you back then." Said Kiago.

"This is getting really awkward." Chara said, clearly embarrassed.

"Haha, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's over it by now." Lunei explained.

"Yeah, forget we even brought this up. He hates it when we tell people embarrassing stories about him." Added Kiago.

"Who doesn't? Heheh." Chara chuckled.

"True." Kiago replied.

"Where do you think Lyke went?" Chara asked curiously.

"Probably Grillby's. He's a regular there." Lunei replied.

"No kidding? I've been there a few times, back when it was in the Underground. I've only gone about three times after it came up here."

"While it was in the Underground? You mean you were stuck there, too?" Lunei asked.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not explain."

"Alright, I won't force you."

"I'm gonna head to Grillby's to see if Lyke is there. See ya."

"Need a ride?" Lunei offered.

"Nah, I think I got this." Chara replied as she tried to call on her powers.

She teleported away with a swirling flash of red and black, kinda like Sans, but less instantly.

'Haven't done that in awhile,' Chara thought as she appeared in front of Grillby's.

As she walked into Grillby's, she heard a pair familiar voices.

"kid, you sure can _wolf_ down food."

"Man, you're really _humerus_."

'Oh, no…'

It was Sans and Lyke, making puns.

Sans sensed that Chara was walking through the door, and without even looking, he ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"You like chocolate?" Lyke asked.

"not for me," Sans explained as he nudged his head in Chara's direction

"Hmm?" Lyke questioned as he looked in the direction that Sans indicated. "Chara? What're you doing here?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"you two know each other?"

"We go waaaaaaaaaaaay back." Chara said. "Before I fell and before I met Asriel."

"jeez, how are you not a bag of _bones_ , yet?" Sans asked Lyke.

"Long story." He replied. "Chara, you never answered my question, why are you here, and how did you get here so quickly?" He added.

"To find you and teleportation, respectively," she responded simply.

Sans spit his ketchup out.

" _teleportation?_ kid, are you nuts? you know your powers are-"

"I know _exactly_ what my powers are and what they can do. I have them under control." Chara replied seriously.

"whatever you say kiddo."

"What's this all about powers and being dangerous?" Lyke asked curiously, his wolf ears perking up.

"Long story." Chara and Sans replied simultaneously.

"It seems like everything is around here." Lyke chuckled.

"yeah, and im _bone_ tired of it."

That got a chuckle out of everyone but Grillby.

"So, Lyke…can I talk to you for a sec?" Chara asked.

"Uhh, sure." Lyke replied, staying in his seat.

"I meant alone." Chara clarified.

"O-oh." Lyke replied, walking outside with them.

The sidewalks were busy when they got out of Grillby's.

"Hey, the streets are kinda crowded. Wanna go to the park? There's always plenty of space there!"

"Sure." Lyke grabbed Chara's arm, and he teleported them to underneath a tree.

"Hey, isn't this the same park that the one goat kid was attacked with his girlfriend?" Lyke asked.

"Yeah, but he's fine now. My bro's tough."

"Did you just say your bro!?" Lyke exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"B-but he's-! Nevermind. I'm so confused right now."

"I will explain everything eventually, but that's not the point, I came here to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well…" Chara began to blush, "...your mom told me that, well, youhadacrushonmebackinthedayandIwaswonderingifyouwouldgooutwithme?" She stammered.

"Uhh, could you say that again, but slower?"

Chara took a nervous gulp. "Will you go out with me?" She looked away, blushing furiously.

For a moment, Lyke couldn't say anything.

Chara broke the silence.

"Lyke, I-"

She was cut off as she turned her head to face him and he grabbed her passionately, kissing her.

"I'll repay that kiss." Lyke said.

"Huh?"

"I'll repay that ten times over."

"Heh, ha ha,"

"What's so funny?"

"Couldn't you have chosen something more romantic to say? Say, something that isn't a Gurren Lagann reference?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't get that."

"Welp, it's time to introduce you to the folks." Chara picked Lyke up bridal style and teleported in front of her house.  
"There is no way you are introducing me to your family like this."

"Come on, Lyke. There is no way I cannot make this happen."

"That sounds like a reference to somethi- Whoa!"

Chara rushed up the front steps two at a time with a loud, "Pchoooooooo!"

Chara knocked on the door.

Asriel answered it.

"Lyke," Chara started, "meet Asriel. Asriel, meet Lyke"

"Oh, hey, Lyke."

"Hey Az."

"So when you said that you needed advice for a girl, you meant my sister?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that she was your sister though."

"Did you at least use the Kamina line?"

"Just who the hell do you think I am!? Of course I did!"

"Wait," Chara started, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Asriel replied.

"Grillby's?" Chara asked.

"Yeah," Asriel and Lyke replied simultaneously.

"I wasn't planning on that. Anyway, time to introduce you to the rest of the folks!"

 _Well, that was eventful. Sorry for all the Gurren Lagann references, I just finished the anime. It was so good, and my favorite character is Kamina :33. Anyway, have a good day!_ _ **Drills hole into trash mound and goes into it like the trash he is.**_ _See ya later!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Papyrus Literally Does a Back-flip Off of a Building**

 _Holy crap. One year. That's how long I've been doing this. One. Year. To the date, hopefully. I HOPE I GET THIS OUT ON TIME (For me, January 25th) (For you, it may be later or earlier, depending on timezones and what time I upload it) I think I'll focus more on Frisk and Asriel in the second half of this chapter, so don't worry, this isn't gonna become some OC oriented story. I just wanted a quick story-arc to get him introduced as an idea._

 _P.S. I just thought that name was funny and stuck with it. Nothing bad happens to him._

"Holy crap, your house is nice," Lyke said in awe as he looked around, teleporting out of Chara's arms.

"How the hell-" Chara started, turning around to face Lyke.

"Shadow powers, remember?"

"Nice one, Lyke." Asriel replied

"sup?" Sans asked, teleporting in, behind Chara.

"MY GOD, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND TELEPORTING BEHIND ME?"

"Sorry, I guess we're just on your _tail_." Lyke joked, pointing to his tail.

(Crap, that was 100d)

"Hey, let's keep it PG." Chara replied.

"can't you see that this is clearly rated T?" Sans asked rhetorically.

"What are you talking about?" Lyke asked.

"oh, don't worry about it." Sans winked.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, Lyke" Chara started,"Let's introduce you to my sister, Frisk."

"Actually," Asriel interjected, "Frisk and I were just about to head out on a date."

"Where to?" Chara asked.

"Papyrus is opening up a new Italian and seafood restaurant in about an hour. We want to have good seating."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Chara exclaimed.

"you mean you didn't hear?" Sans asked. "he's been talking about it all week. I'm taking Toriel there, myself."

"Sorry, I guess that I've been a little bit absorbed in my books because school is starting soon."

"S'okay."

"I'm gonna go get changed into something more formal real quick." Asriel explained as he headed toward his bedroom.

"i should probably change into somethin', myself." Sans said, teleporting to his bedroom.

"Soooooo…" Lyke started in a questioning tone, "If your brother is Asriel, and your sister is Frisk, why are they dating? Isn't that a little weird?"

"None of us are actually related." Chara explained.

"I guess that makes sense?" Lyke said, confused.

"It's best not to think about it." Chara explained.

Frisk entered the room in a red dress and short white heels.

"So, who's your friend, Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Well," Chara started, "he's an old friend from before I fell. Going into detail would take too long, and I don't want to keep you from your date."

Chara looked over Frisk's shoulder to see Asriel was wearing a dark blue and purple cross-pattern button-up long-sleeve shirt untucked from a pair of gray dress pants. He was adjusting a black tie with a white delta rune embroidered into it, a Dreemurr family heirloom.

The tie was messily tied into what seemed to be a half windsor knot.

"Really Az? You can't even tie your own tie?" Chara said sarcastically as she walked over to fix the tie for him.

"Heh, I guess not," he replied sheepishly.

"There, all fixed."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Azzy, I think we should get going. We don't wanna be late for the grand opening." Frisk interjected.

"Oh, right!" He said.

"See ya later Chara, Lyke!" Frisk and Asriel waved.

"Bye!" Chara and Lyke replied

Asriel and Frisk walked to the restaurant uneventfully, holding hands the whole way.

Once they approached the building, they noticed that there were a few recognizable people there,

Of course, Mettaton was there, getting everything on film with Napstablook as his cameraman. Sans and Toriel were waiting in line just behind Mettaton and Napstablook. Unsurprisingly, Undyne was waiting in line impatiently with Alphys.

There weren't any other people or monsters there, but it was early, so that was to be expected.

"Hey guys," Frisk said as she and Asriel walked into line.

"Oh, hello children," Toriel replied.

"Sup." Sans greeted them simply.

"What's up, punks?" Undyne said, noogying Asriel.

"O-oh, hello." Alphys said.

"DARLINGS!" Exclaimed that familiar, masculine robot voice.

'Oh God,' Frisk thought, 'here we go.'

"I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Blooky, point the camera over here."

"oh, right." He replied.

"As you can see, darlings, this is Asriel Dreemurr, resurrected Prince of Monsters, and Frisk, Ambassador between human/monster relations and the one who released us all from the Underground. And, I must say, you two look FABULOUS today.

"Oh, well, thank you." Frisk replied.

"Y-yeah, thank you." Asriel replied, embarrassed to be on live television.

"Oh my, I haven't had you on my show very much, have I?" Mettaton realized. "What a great time to introduce you to my adoring fans! Why don't you tell us about yourself? Maybe tell us a bit about your magic?

"Well, I, uh...as for about myself, there isn't much to say. As for my powers, well..that's a different story. I have your standard fire magic, but I also have the power to summon weapons and powers created from my imagination. Like so." He summoned a star that was glowing white and the colors of the rainbow.

"Oh wow! That's amazing! Could you show us a bit more, darling?"

"Only if you want some real destruction, and I don't want to destroy anything or hurt anyone."

"That's quite alright." Mettaton replied quickly.

"uh, Mettaton, we're running low on time," Napstablook whispered loud enough for Mettaton to hear.

"Oh! I'm just getting word that we are running out of time for this episode! Make sure to come to Papyrus's Italian and Seafood Diner! And, stay fabulous darlings!" Mettaton concluded.

It seemed like a lot of people had lined up since Mettaton had talked to Asriel. It was just about time for Papyrus to open the restaurant.

"NYEH HEH HEH! AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" A voice began from atop the building, "LET THE DOORS OPEN!" Papyrus jumped down, doing two back-flips and landing perfectly.

The crowd cheered.

Frisk and Asriel were seated in a booth towards the kitchen.

A pink kangaroo monster would be their waitress.

"Ah! So you must be Asriel and Frisk, right?"  
"Yep, that's us," Asriel replied.

"It's an honor to meet you both. My name is Ashley, I'll be serving you both tonight. Can I get you started with any drinks?" She asked as she handed them a couple of menus.

"I'll take a Sprite." Frisk replied.

"And I'll take a Coke." Asriel added.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those." She replied as she walked away.

"Frisk," Asriel started, "I'm so glad we decided to come here together."

"Me too," she replied.

They then held hands on the table and stared into each other's eyes.

 _Thus concludes another chapter. I will continue this scene next chapter, but right now I'm pressed on time with school. Hell, I only got this out half an hour before midnight._

 _P.S. ALSO! KILLZONE25 REMADE HIS ACCOUNT! GO FOLLOW AND FAV HIM! IT'S NAME IS KILLZONE25!_


End file.
